I'm a girl !
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Emprisonné à Asgard, Loki décide de se venger de son frère et des Avengers. Sauf, qu'il se plante dans son sort...Mais qui est donc cette fille lui hurlant dans les oreilles de si bon matin ? Et pourquoi ressemble-t-elle tant à son frère ? Et depuis quand a-t-il une poitrine ? ! multi-pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer** : Joss Whedon, les studios Marvel et Paramounts Pictures.

**Note** : Ma première fic sur le film Avengers que j'ai tout simplement adoré ( logique en même temps). J'ai eu cette idée de scénario après avoir vus des images de nos chers Avengers en femmes et je dois dire que ça m'a inspiré ^^. Je m'excuse d'avances pour les fautes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Loki rageait silencieusement, assit sur son lit. Il se trouvait pour l'instant dans ses appartements privés. Le dieu des mensonges avait relevé ses genoux contre son torse et fixait ses menottes avec haine. Depuis que Thor l'avait ramené à Asgard, on ne l'avait toujours pas libéré de ses liens. Loki repensa à son retour. Le jeune Jotun avait dû affronter les regards moqueurs, haineux et goguenards des membres de la cour. Mais pas une seconde il n'avait baissé les yeux. Il avait gardé la tête haute. Ce n'était pas ses imbéciles de barbares qui allaient le faire regretter ses actes !

Pendant tout ce temps, Thor était resté à ses côtés, le conduisant jusqu'à la salle du trône. Là bas, il avait croisé le regard de sa mère. Triste et peinée de voir son enfant ainsi., Frigga avait fait son possible pour ne pas pleurer. Car même si Loki n'était pas son fils biologique, elle l'avait élevé comme tel. Contrairement à Odin qui avait toujours montré une certaine distance envers Loki. Peut-être que si il avait agit différemment, rien de cela ne se serait passé. Le dieu des mensonges secoua discrètement la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de fadaises.

_Loki Laufeyson, dieu des mensonges, tu compares aujourd'hui devant la cour pour les crimes que tu as commis sur Midgard ainsi que ton association avec les Chitauris.

Le sorcier se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Allez y, présentez le comme le monstre dévoreur d'enfant qu'il était. Et d'où était-il en plein procès? Normalement l'accusé était censé pourvoir se _défendre. _Là, il ne pouvait même pas parler... Et son crétin de frère qui le regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Il finit par reporter son attention sur les paroles de son père adoptif quand il aborda la question de son châtiment. Il n'y avait pas trente-six possibilités : la mort ou la condamnation à perpétuité.

_Tu vas être destitué de toute magie.

Loki écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Non seulement Odin avait foutu sa vie en l'air mais en plus il voulait le priver de ce qu'il le constituait. Le jeune Jotun se mit à trembler imperceptiblement. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre sa magie. Ça pourrait même le tuer...

_Père si je peux me permettre, enlever sa magie à Loki pourrait le tuer. Intervint Thor en faisant un pas vers son père.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de regarder celui qui avait été son frère. Avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Et surtout comment avait-il put faire le lien entre sa vie et sa magie ? Pour lui, Thor était un idiot et une tête à claque. Point à la ligne. Cependant, le blond venait de l'aider...

Odin fixa Thor dans les yeux. Il poussa un grognement contrit. Son fil avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Loki utiliser sa magie. C'était trop risquer.

_Mais Loki est dangereux et à part en lui coupant la langue, je ne vois pas d'autre manière de l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie.

_Peut-être devriez vous prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Loki restera sous ma responsabilité pendant ce temps.

Le sorcier jeta un regard noir sur Thor. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou et encore moins que le grand Thor s'occupe de lui. Bien sur, il préférait oublier que le blond venait de le défendre. Il en voulait à son frère et n'était pas prêt de passer l'éponge sur tous les siècle passaient dans l'ombre du dieu du tonnerre. Odin allait protester à nouveau mais cette fois ci, c'est Frigga qui s'interposa.

_Je pense qu'un temps de délibération serait approprié dans ce genre de circonstance. Malgré ses actes, Loki reste un prince d'Asgard, vous ne pouvez pas le juger à la légère.

La déesse adressa un sourire des plus maternel à son fils. Ce dernier sentit une pointe de regret l'envahir. Il n'aimait pas faire souffrir sa mère surtout quand cette dernière agissait ainsi. Vaincu, Odin finit par accorder quelques jours de répit à son fils adoptif. Loki resterait donc prisonnier de son bâillon et de ses menottes pendant ce temps.

Thor l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à ses appartements privés. Il avait tenté d'engager la conversation pour obtenir au moins un regard de son frère. Mais rien. Pas l'ombre d'une réaction. Avec un soupir, il avait refermé la porte avant de la verrouiller. Il pouvait bien laissé Loki seul, avec ses menottes anti-magie et son bâillon, il ne pourrait rien faire.

_Essaye de te reposer mon frère.

« _je ne suis pas ton frère _» Voulut lui cracher Loki mais le bâillon était l'empêcha.

Depuis il se morfondait sur son lit. Son frère et ses imbéciles de Midgardien ne s'en tireraient pas comme ça. Il allait se venger ! Mais pour ça, il devait se débarrasser de sa muselière. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. Certes les sorts très compliquées et meurtrier nécessité la parole. Mais un sort aussi basique, il pouvait le faire même les lèvres cousus. Et ce n'est pas ses menottes stupides qui allait l'en empêcher. Odin avait fait une grosse erreur en se croyant à l'abris avec ses menottes anti-magie. Elles n'étaient pas assez puissante pour contenir le sorcier le plus fort des neuf royaumes. Se concentrant à peine, il brula les liens de son bâillon qui tomba sur ses genoux.

Loki passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Bien, maintenant il allait pouvoir mettre en place sa vengeance. Le dieux des mensonges alla fouiller dans un de ses placards. Il finit par en sortir un épais grimoire de cuire noir. Il y recelait des sorts très anciens mais très puissants. Cette fois ci, il ne chercherait pas à s'enfuir d'Asgard. Il allait lancer son attaque depuis ses murs. Les Avengers seraient alors frappés à distance sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il trouva finalement son bonheur.

_Un sort d'affaiblissement. Parfait.

Avec ça, les autres perdraient progressivement leurs énergies vitales jusqu'à la mort. Loki se concentra et récita d'une voix clair les incantations. Elles étaient longues mais il n'était pas un débutant. Une fois le sort finit, le dieu des mensonges fut prit d'un léger vertige. Un sort puissant requérait toujours beaucoup d'énergie. Avec un sourire satisfait, il s'allongea sur son lit. Le brun pensa brièvement à son frère. Cet imbécile pensait pouvoir le surveiller. Il aurait dû commencer par ne pas le sous-estimer. Même si il l'avait défendus contre Odin. Loki secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Thor n'avait surement pas agis ainsi parce qu'il tenait à lui. Ramenant ses draps sur sa tête, le sorcier finit par s'endormir.

Le soleil avait à peine éclairé Asgard que Loki fût réveiller. Et encore, le mot était faible : il avait été secoué dans tous les sens. D'après les cris aiguës de son agresseur, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Cette idiote ne devait pas savoir que le dieu des mensonges n'étaient pas du matin. Loki finit par ouvrir les yeux et se dégagea des mains qui le tenaient. Il se redressa un peu, son corps caché par ses draps.

_Loki ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Clignant des yeux, le brun prit le temps de détailler l'importune. Elle était grande, surement plus que lui. Ses cheveux blond lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les omoplates. La taille fine et une poitrine plutôt imposante. La jeune femme était enroulée dans une sorte de tissus rouge. On aurait dit une cape... Loki fronça les sourcils et fixa les yeux bleue de la jeune femme. Si Thor avait eut une sœur jumelle, elle aurait surement ressemblé à ça. En attendant, ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre, à brailler comme un porc qu'on égorge.

_Loki, mon frère est ce que tu m'écoutes ?

_Mais cesse de crier et...

Loki écarquilla les yeux en entendant sa voix. Elle était beaucoup plus aiguës et pouvait même être qualifié de « mignonne ». Le brun baissa la tête et souleva le drap qui le recouvrait. Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Il avait à présent une poitrine des plus respectable mais plus rien en bas. Loki porta ses mains à son visage et sentit que ses traits s'étaient affinées. Ses cheveux était également beaucoup plus long. Par Odin, qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Il regarda à nouveau la personne qui lui faisait fasse.

_...Thor ?

_Bien sur que c'est moi ! Répliqua le dieux ( déesse) du tonnerre. C'est toi qui à fait ça ? Puis d'abord, comment as-tu ôté ton bâillon ?

Loki leva les yeux et resta bien caché sous son drap.

_Si toi et ton père ne m'aviez pas sous estimez...Par contre, ce sort n'était pas censé faire ça. Ni même m'affecter.

Thor fronça les sourcils et attrapa Loki par le bras qui grimaça. Même sous forme de femme, Thor avait toujours un poigne de fer. Il semblait un peu en colère, intrigué et gêné.

_Tu m'as jeté un sort ?

_A toi et tes amis Avengers.

Puis, le brun réalisa que si lui et son frère avaient été transformé en femme, ça devait être la même chose pour ces fichus Midgardiens. Il sourit diaboliquement en imaginant ce casse pied d'Iron Man en femme. Il regarda à nouveau son frère et rougit légèrement.

_Thor, je vois ta poitrine.

_Encore ! Ça fait trois fois depuis toute à l'heure.

La blonde rajusta la cape et la fit tenir comme une robe. Pour venir jusqu'à la chambre de Loki, il avait du se cacher pour qu'aucun serviteurs ne le voit. Le dieu des mensonges soupira et utilisa sa magie pour s'habiller. Il enfila une tunique mit-longue verte lui arrivant aux genoux et aux manches longue avec un serre taille en cuir noir. Il compléta la tenus par des bottes noirs et des collants. Loki n'était pas choqué plus ça d'être en femme, il avait déjà utilisé ce genre de transformation dans le passé.

_Il faut allez voir père et lui expliquer ce qui se passe. Fit Thor tout en regardant « sa sœur ».

_Merveilleuse idée. Je suis sur qu'il sera ravis de voir que ta surveillance auras porté ses fruits. Ah, et qu'il a maintenant une princesse pour héritière.

_Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé seul hier soir. Rétorqua Thor en croisant les bras, mettant sans le vouloir sa poitrine en valeur.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà, il allait encore passer pour le vilain petit frère indigne de la confiance du plus vieux. Parce que Thor croyait quoi ? Qu'une fois de retour à Asgard, il allait redevenir une gentille petit ombre comme ces derniers siècles ?

_Et si on allait voir Mère à la place ? Elle le prendre moins mal que Père.

_Bien. Sauf que tu ne peux pas te balader dans le palais avec une cape. Sans compter que tu es complétement nue en dessous.

_Mais mes autres vêtements sont beaucoup trop grand !

_Tu prenais une des tes chemises, tu l'as serré au niveau de la taille avec une de tes ceintures. Tu prenais aussi un des tes vieux pantalons, ceux que tu portais à l'adolescence, tu ajoutais une nouvelles ceinture pour le tenir. Bref, à la fin tu aurais eu une tenue beaucoup plus acceptable. Lança l'air de rien Loki.

Thor regarda son frère avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il n'aurait jamais eut l'idée de faire toute ça. Mais ça le surprenais encore plus que Loki y pense. Quoiqu'il avait toujours eut plus d'intérêt pour les vêtements que lui... Voyant qu'il parlait un langage inconnus pour la blonde, le dieu des mensonges claqua des doigts et la magie enveloppa Thor.

La cape rouge disparut et fut remplacée par la version féminine de la tenue habituelle de Thor. Mais avec des petites modifications. Le pantalon était beaucoup plus près du corps. L'armure, non seulement protégée, mais mettait aussi en valeur la poitrine de sa « sœur ». Étonné, Thor se regarda sous tous les angles.

_On peut maintenant allez voir Mère. Mais juste une chose : si tu ne veux pas que tous Asgard sache notre apparence actuel : tu te tais. Fit Loki en ouvrant la porte.

_Ne me prend pour un imbécile mon frère.

_Je ne suis pas ton frère. Répondit machinalement le dieu des mensonges. Il se retint cependant de lui dire qu'il était un imbécile. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment.

_En effet, actuellement tu es ma sœur.

_Thor, ne me force pas à être vexant. Soupira le plus jeune.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs, ignorant les serviteurs qui les regardaient intrigués . Ces deux inconnues leurs rappelaient quelqu'un...Le chemin se passa relativement bien même si Thor frappa un serviteur qui l'avait sifflé. La blonde n'avait pas spécialement appréciée qu'on lui reluque les fesses. Loki, n'était pas intervenus, trop heureux qu'on embête le dieu du tonnerre. Arrivées aux appartements privés de leurs mères, Loki dû convaincre les gardes de les laissés voir Frigga.

Après cinq minutes de parlotte pendant lesquels le dieu des mensonges ne se gêna pas pour utiliser ses nouveaux attributs, ils purent enfin voir leur mère. Frigga, fixa longuement les nouvelles arrivantes avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

_Thor ? Loki ? C'est bien vous ?

_En effet Mère. Suite à un sort de mon frè...De ma sœur, nous avons été transformé en femme. Et apparemment, mes amis Midgardiens aussi. Expliqua la blonde.

_Loki, pourquoi as tu voulus les transformer en femmes ? Demanda sincèrement étonnée la Déesse.

_Je ne voulais pas jeter ce sort. J'ai dû me tromper quelque part. Marmonna à contre-coeur la brune.

Il n'aimait pas admettre avoir fait une erreur.

Frigga les regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire. Elle s'approcha de ses enfants et les serra dans ses bras. Un peu surpris, ils se laissèrent faire et même Loki rendit son étreinte à sa mère adoptive.

_J'ai toujours voulus avoir des filles.

_Désolé de vous décevoir mais ce ne sera pas permanent.

_Dommage... Odin n'est pas au courant ?

_Justement, on aimerait régler cette histoire sans qu'il ne le sache...Fit Thor.

La Déesse réfléchit et discuta avec Loki de son sort. Il ne pourrait pas l'inverser avant la prochaine pleine lune. Soit dans vingt-huit jours. Et le meilleur moyen pour éviter Odin était de retourner sur Midgard. Loki n'avait pas envie de revoir l'équipe qui avait fichus en l'air son plan de domination. Mais il se rappela qu'ils seraient dans le même état que lui. Et ça, ça valait de l'or.

Avec leur mère, ils rejoignirent le passage du Bifrost. Heimdall les regarda longuement mais se retint de tout commentaire. Frigga lui expliqua que Loki devait réparer son erreur et que son frère l'accompagnait. Alors que Thor et Loki prenait place dans le centre de la salle, le gardien ne put s'empêcher de lancer.

_Princesses, êtes vous prêtes ?

_Heimdall...Gronda Thor

Mais trop tard, le pont venait de s'activer. Ils furent à peine sur Terre depuis cinq minutes que des agents du SHIELD les entourèrent. Parmi eux, l'agent Coulson s'avança. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, il n'était pas mort. Il avait été sauvé in-extremis et plongé dans le coma pendant une semaine. Mais il en fallait plus à la nounou des Avengers. Trois jours après sa sortie de l'hôpital, il était déjà repartis en mission. Vérifiant que son fidèle taser était toujours à sa place, il fixa les nouvelles arrivantes.

_Bonjours, veuillez décliner votre identité et...

_Fils de Coul ! Mon ami vous n'étiez donc pas mort ! S'exclama Thor.

La blonde s'approcha et tapa amicalement dans l'épaule de l'agent. Ce dernier retint une grimace de douleur. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, il reconnaissait cette façon de parler.

_Thor ?

_Lui même !

_Mais quelle est la raison de cette apparence ?

_Voyez vous, mon frère, où plutôt ma sœur...

_Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Le coupa Loki en croisant les bras.

_Nous a transformé ainsi. Et c'est la même chose pour mes amis. Termina le dieu du tonnerre comme si il n'avait jamais était coupé.

Coulson les regarda tout deux et eut une grande envie de taser Loki. Il n'était pas rancunier mais il estimé qu'une petite vengeance ne serait pas de trop. Comme pour confirmer les dires de Thor, il reçut un coup de fil lui demandant de se rendre expressément à la tout Stark pour gérer une situation de crise. Il entendit vaguement les mots « Hulk », « Pétage de câble » et « Femmes ». L'agent soupira et fit monter les deux déesses dans la voiture.

_Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû prendre ma retraite...

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu ! Il y aura un peu plus "d'animation" dans le prochain chapitre. Normal, il y aura les Avengers X). Bref pour ton commentaire, positif ou négatif, idée laissez une petite review =) Ca fait toujours plaisir. See you again !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Le même que la dernière fois

**Note :** Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir. Je n'ai pas eu la possibilités de répondre à vos commentaire mais je rattraperais mon erreur avec ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre que le précédent si ce n'est plus. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Tony Stark avait été le premier à se réveiller. Il était à peine sept heures qu'il sortit de son lit. Mais, quelque chose clochait. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. C'est en faisant quelques pas dans sa chambre qu'il comprit. Son boxer lui tombait de ses hanches. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha pour le remonter mais s'immobilisa aussitôt.

_Qu'est ce que... JARVIS ! La lumière !

_Bien Madame.

Tony ne pensa même pas à reprendre l'IA. Le milliardaire se plaça devant un miroir et se contempla, incrédule. Depuis quand possédait-il une généreuse poitrine ? Il plaqua tout d'un coup sa main entre ses cuisses et retint un hoquet. Mon dieu ! Mais où était donc ce qui faisait de lui le coup le plus génial de tout New-York ? Oui, même dans ce genre de situation, Tony Stark était d'une modestie à toutes épreuves. Ses cheveux avait poussé, lui arrivant aux épaules. Sans parler de sa voix...

_JARVIS, une des mes expériences ou celles du docteur Banner auraient-elles mal tourné pendant la nuit ?

_Non Madame, il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal dans les laboratoires cette nuit.

_D'accord. Et JARVIS, arrête de m'appeler « Madame » où je te désactive.

_Mais vous m'avez conçut pour m'adapter à toute situation monsieur. Répondit l'IA avec un once de moquerie.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et continua de se regarder. Puis, avec un sourire légèrement pervers, il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Un rire légèrement pervers franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se malaxait la poitrine. La sensation était loin d'être désagréable...

_Stark !

L'interpellé appris par JARVIS qu'il s'agissait de Steve. Bizarre, il n'avait pas reconnus sa voix. A moins que... Tony enfila rapidement un peignoirs et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il vit le choqua et l'amusa en même temps. Devant lui, le soldat tentait maladroitement de retenir son pantalon de survêtement et flottait dans son tee-shirt. Pour le coup, Steve avait retrouvé une carrure de crevette comme avant sa transformation. Ses cheveux blond étaient aussi long que ceux de Stark et son visage plus fin. Avec une pointe d'auto-satisfaction, le milliardaire remarqua que sa poitrine était plus grosse que celle du soldat. Que voulez-vous, il adorait être le meilleur.

_Tien Captain, vous avez passez une bonne nuit ? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

_Mais...Mais enfin Stark ! Vous voyez bien que nous sommes en...En...

_En femme mon cher. Voyons remettez vous, c'est pas la fin du monde.

_Stark ! Cria Rogers qui vira écrevisse quand son pantalon lui échappa. Il le remonta bien vite et ne savait plus où se mettre.

Amusé, Tony lui demanda de venir avec lui dans le salon. Il mourait d'envie de voir les réactions des autres membres de l'équipe. Par contre, il se demandait si Natasha allait être transformé en homme... Servant un café à Steve, qui se débattait toujours avec ses vêtements, il demanda à JARVIS de réveiller tout le monde. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Ils n'eurent pas à patienter plus de dix minutes que Natasha et Clint déboulèrent dans le salon. Tony afficha une moue déçu en voyant que la Veuve Noir n'avait subit aucun changement. Mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'archer. Barton avait subit les même changements qu'eux. Des cheveux un peu plus bas que les épaules, une poitrine convenable et surtout, une voix des plus adorables. C'est simple, le milliardaire avait l'impression d'entendre parler une héroïne d'anime japonais. Les nouveaux arrivants regardèrent leurs camarades avec des yeux ronds.

_Stark, j'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise plaisanterie de votre part. Demanda Barton qui portait lui aussi un peignoir.

_Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est forcément ma faute ? Demanda d'une voix faussement outré Tony.

_Parce que vous attirez les problèmes. Lui répondit Natasha qui n'arrivait pas à dissimuler son sourire amusé.

Les deux agents s'assirent sur le canapé, se demandant si il devait prévenir Fury. Au même moment, une explosion leurs parvint du niveau inférieur. C'était l'un des laboratoires où travaillait les deux scientifiques de la bande.

_Monsieur, il semblerait que le professeur Banner a perdu le contrôle.

_Je suppose que même le yoga ne peut rien dans ce genre de situation. JARVIS met en place la « prison » prévus pour ce genre de situation.

Tony resta tranquillement assis sur son canapé alors que le reste de l'équipe entendait Hulk hurler et cogner. Il leur expliqua que le laboratoire où travaillait le plus souvent le docteur avait été sécurisé et renforcé pour parer à ce genre d'éventualité. Il ne pouvait donc pas en sortir même quand l'Autre prenait la place.

_Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se calme. Déclara Tony en croisant élégamment les jambes, imitant à la perfection Pepper.

_Votre sang-froid m'exaspère Stark. Répondit Barton en grinçant des dents. Il ne supportait pas sa nouvelle voix.

Le bruit du verre qui se brise les fit taire à nouveau. Cette fois si, JARVIS leurs appris que Hulk avait réussit à exploser une fenêtre avant de passer au travers. Ils se précipitèrent vers la grande baie vitré et purent voir le grand monstre vert au pied de la tour. Les gens commençaient déjà à fuir, hurlant de peur. Une chose est sure, le SHIELD allait surement rappliquer...

_Il faut aller le chercher ! S'écria Steve en se relevant.

_Captain votre pantalon !

_Merde !

Malgré la situation, les autres Avengers ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Roger était rarement grossier alors l'entendre avec cette voix était des plus drôle.

_Je propose que l'agent Romanov s'en charge.

_Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda la Veuve Noir en haussant un sourcil.

_Moi et l'agent Barton sommes en peignoirs et Steve perds ses vêtements dès qu'il bouge. Actuellement, vous êtes la seule opérationnelle. Lui expliqua Tony.

Devant bien admettre que l'explication de Stark tenait la route, Natasha alla enfiler très rapidement sa combinaison. Elle fila ensuite récupérer Banner, espérant ne pas avoir à se battre contre lui. Enfin, elle...il...Bref. Natasha sortit dehors, non sans avoir emporté une grande serviette blanche au cas où le docteur serait nue.

Pendant ce temps, les trois « jeunes femmes » restantes discutaient de leurs transformations. Ils cherchaient avant tous l'origine de ce changement. Le milliardaire essayait de trouver une explication scientifique. Steve, rougissait légèrement à chaque fois qu'il frôlait sa poitrine. Barton, lui, rabattait sans cesse ses cheveux en arrière. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de les avoir aussi long et s'était particulièrement gênant. Pour le coup, il aurait bien voulus un élastique.

_Mais j'y pense, personne ne porte de soutient-gorge ? Fit Stark avec un petit sourire.

_A votre avis...

_Bien. Alors je vous propose d'aller fouiller dans les tiroirs de Natasha à la recherche de ses petites choses. Je devrais peut-être demander à Pepper aussi...

_Ça va pas la tête ? ! Je vous interdit de fouiller les affaires de Tasha ! S'offusqua l'archer.

C'est vrai, il sortait plus ou moins avec la Veuve Noir et n'avait même pas le droit d'aller dans sa chambre...Alors il n'allait pas laisser Tony profiter de la situation.

_Mais...Mais si jamais c'est permanent ? Demanda le soldat en pâlissant.

_Ne parlait pas de malheur Captain...

La voix de l'IA se fit soudain entendre dans le salon.

_Monsieur ? L'agent Coulson du SHIELD en bas. Il dit que c'est important.

Tony haussa les épaules. Leurs nounou avait dû savoir que Bruce s'était transformé et il voulait surement savoir pourquoi. Malgré lui, Iron Man sourit. Comme les autres, il avait été heureux de savoir que Phil s'en était sortit. Il ordonna à JARVIS de laisser entrer l'agent. Coulson pénétra dans le salon et haussa à peine un sourcil en voyant en les Avengers en femmes. Après tout, Thor et Loki l'avait prévenus. Barton se leva pour aller saluer le plus âgé.

_Désolé de vous recevoir dans cette tenue mais comme vous voyez on est pas dans notre état normal.

_Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

_Aah~ Toujours aussi imperturbable, dans mes bras. Fit le milliardaire.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Phil pour lui faire un câlin comme une petit amie l'aurait fait avec son amoureux. Tony savait qu'il allait quand même pouvoir bien s'amuser sous cette forme. Seulement l'a vu du taser de Coulson le freina. Il lui jeta un regard faussement horrifié.

_Vous n'oseriez pas taser une faible femme ?

_Vous voulez vérifier ? Lui répondit l'agent.

Mais une grande blonde coupa l'échange en se précipitant vers le reste de l'équipe. Elle donna un grand coup dans l'épaule de Steve pour le saluer. Le soldat en tomba presque à la renverse. Ce corps était beaucoup plus fragile et léger que l'ancien.

_Ravis de vous revoir aussi vite ! Mais j'aurais préféré que se soit dans d'autres circonstances.

Il ne fallut pas trente-secondes aux personnes présentes pour comprendre que c'était Thor. Puis Barton fronça les sourcils, lui donnant un air des plus adorables d'après le reste des agents présents dans la salle. Mais tenant à la vie, ils s'abstinrent de tous commentaires.

_Attendez si même Thor a été touché... Ce ne serait pas un coup de l'autre enfoiré mégalo ?

_Surveille tes paroles, stupide mortel. Fit tout d'un coup une voix derrière Coulson.

Loki sortit de l'ombre, les bras croisés. Il se plaça instinctivement à côté du dieu du Tonnerre. Tony pensa brièvement que les deux sœurs auraient été tout à fait son genre. Si ça avait été de vrai femmes bien sure. Barton et Steve s'étaient levés, fixant le dieu des mensonges.

_Mais attend...Pourquoi t'es en femme toi aussi ? Demanda l'archer, légèrement incrédule.

_Ma sœur à fait une erreur dans le sort qu'elle nous a jeté. Répondit Thor.

_Alors c'est de ta faute si je me suis retrouvé complétement nu au milieux de Manhattan ? !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers les nouvelles arrivantes. Natasha cachait comme elle pouvait son sourire alors que la petite brune à côté d'elle tentait de garder son calme. Banner était devenus le portrait même de la scientifique mignonne mais timide que l'on rêve d'embêter. Le docteur portait seulement une serviette et ses boucles brunes s'étalaient gracieusement sur ses épaules nues.

_Tony je suis désolé. Les protections de l'étages n'étaient pas assez fortes pour retenir l'Autre.

_Je te pardonne si tu me laisses faire une chose. Répondit le milliardaire en s'approchant de la brune.

_Laquelle ?

Avant que Bruce ne puisse réagir, Tony se trouvait derrière lui et lui tripotait allégrement la poitrine pendant une petite minute.

_Stark ! Vous voulez encore réveillé Hulk ou quoi ? ! Hurla Natasha en frappant le milliardaire à l'arrière de la tête.

Loki blêmit et se cacha derrière Thor en fixant d'un air mauvais la scientifique. Pas question qu'il rejoue à nouveau les hochets pour bestiole verte ! Mais Banner se maitrisa plutôt bien après une grande inspiration et la promesse intérieur de se venger du milliardaire. Il demanda à Loki de s'expliquer même si il restait rouge pivoine.

_J'ai voulus me venger de vous. Ce sort était si parfait que même du fond de ma geôle j'aurais eu la satisfaction de vous voir mourir à petit feu.

_Qui est d'avis d'abattre la Diva ? Demanda Tony.

Toutes les mains se levèrent sauf celle de Thor. Il ne souhaitait pas la mort de sa sœur ! Le dieu des mensonges leva les yeux au ciel et continua :

_Seulement, une erreur a dû se produire et à causé ce désastre. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas inverser le sort avant vingt-huit jours donc à la prochaine pleine lune. Les sorts anciens fonctionnent sous son influence.

_On est coincé comme ça pour vingt-huit jours ? Demanda Steve blanc comme un linge.

_Oui.

_Je vais le tuer ! Hurla l'archer.

Inutile de dire qu'avec sa nouvelle voix, personne n'arrivait à le prendre au sérieux. Tout le monde éclata de rire et Barton se renfrogna dans le canapé tout en boudant. Coulson soupira discrètement et tapa dans ses mains pour regagner le calme.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, allez vous habiller nous partons pour le QG du SHIELD. Si je lui explique par téléphone, le commandant Fury ne me croira jamais.

_Merveilleuse idée. Si vous avez toute une panoplie d'habit féminin, je suis preneur. Lui répondit Stark.

_Peut-être que Loki pourrait utiliser sa magie pour vous habiller. C'est qu'il a fait pour moi. Proposa Thor avec un grand sourire.

_Il est hors de question que je gaspille ma magie pour ça. Répondit Loki.

_Avec tous les emmerdes que tu causes, tu pourrais au moins faire ça. Rétorqua l'agent Barton.

Loki allait leurs répondre d'aller se faire voir quand une petit idée lui traversa l'esprit. Dissimulant à peine son sourire, il se concentra et une légère brume entoura les Avengers. Quelques secondes après, ils avaient changé de vêtements et...

_Putain Loki, je vais vraiment te tuer ! Hurla à nouveau d'une voix suraiguës Clint.

_Chacun son tour. Fit Tony malgré le sourire lubrique qu'il affichait. Si il avait été sous sa forme d'homme, il s'y serait donné à cœur joie.

_Inspire, expire, inspire, expire...Répétait Bruce en fermant les yeux et en serrant les points. Je suis dans un champs de fleur et tout vas bien...

_Merde. Captain est tombé dans les pommes. Lança Natasha en tapotant les joues de la soldate pour la ramener à elle.

Fière d'elle, Loki regarda les nouveaux vêtements des Avengers. Enfin, sous vêtements étaient plus appropriés. Ils étaient vêtu de shorty en cuir noir, d'un corset également en cuir noir avec un laçage en ruban rouge. Des porte-jarretelles retenaient des collants en bas-résilles. Le tout était complété par une paire de botte à talons vertigineux. Le rire de Thor retentit dans le salon alors que Coulson se demandait se qu'il faisait là.

_Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu faire ce genre de tour ma sœur.

_Thor, je ne suis ni ta sœur ni ton frère alors maintenant tu arrêtes ça.

Le dieu des mensonges se mordilla la lèvre inférieur . Bizarrement, ça lui faisait plaisir que le blond fasse référence à leur passé. Quand ils étaient heureux...La brune secoua la tête, ce temps était révolus.

_Pas que vos petites embrouilles familiales soient ennuyantes mais j'aimerais bien avoir des vêtements décents. Fit tout d'un coup Stark.

_Pas envie. Répondit Loki avec un petit sourire.

_On a qu'à le laisser quelques secondes avec Hulk, je suis sur qu'il changera ensuite d'avis. Proposa aimablement l'agent Barton.

_Vous n'oseriez pas. Fit le dieu des mensonges un peu moins assuré.

_On pari ? Proposa le milliardaire

Loki soupira : il savait que l'homme de fer était légèrement barge sur les bords. Ne préférant pas courir le risque, Loki changea à nouveau les vêtements de ces maudits humains. Comme pour son frère, il créa une version féminine de leurs vêtements habituelles. Il n'allait pas s'embêter à leurs créer une garde-robe non plus! Seulement encore une fois, il apporta des petites modifications...

_Je porte une robe. Marmonna Steve, horrifié, qui venait de revenir à lui.

En effet, la soldate portait une robe à la couleur du drapeau américain, une grosse étoile blanche à la poitrine. La jupe était bouffante et Steve vira rouge écrevisse en apercevant les chaussettes blanches montantes et les petites chaussures rouges à talons. Malgré lui, Coulson ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ça aurait fait une super carte collector.

_Vous êtes adorable comme ça Captain.

_Strak vous... Steve s'arrêta en voyant les vêtements de Tony. Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ?

_Quoi ? Moi j'aime bien. Ça met en valeur mes superbes jambes. Répondit le milliardaire en s'admirant devant une glace.

Stark portait un fin débardeur noir d'où pulsait la lumière bleu de son réacteur Arc. Il avait un mini short doré et des bottes rouges et or. Mais le plus impressionnant était son manteau rouge avec des lanières dorés qui lui couvrait les mains. On aurait dit son armure d'Iron Man.

_Moi je fais la paire avec Tasha. Fit Clint légèrement mal à l'aise.

IComment la Veuve Noir pouvait supportait un tel vêtement ? Ça le collait comme une seconde peau ! En plus, il était sur que ça le grossissait...

De son côté, Bruce soupira de soulagement. Il avait évité les vêtements bizarres. Loki l'avait simplement vêtus du jupe noir des plus banals et une jolie chemise violette. Par contre, il manquait de tomber à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Foutus escarpins à talons aiguilles !

_Et si on y allait maintenant ? Demanda Coulson en se massant discrètement les tempes.

_En tout cas, ne comptait pas sur moi pour vous habiller tous les jours. Les prévint le dieu des mensonges.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Moi et Pepper avons déjà organisé le plan shopping de demain. Intervint Natasha alors qu'ils descendaient vers le hall d'entrée.

Les autres membres de l'équipes la regarda avec des yeux rond. Elle leur montra son portable et leurs expliqua qu'elle n'avait jamais perdus contact avec la présidente de Stark Industries. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs facilement accepté l'idée que son patron soit devenu une femme. En même temps, depuis qu'il était Iron Man, Pepper en voyait des vertes et des pas mûrs. Mais surtout, Natasha avait très envie de voir comment ses camarades aller survivre à une journée « filles ». Bien sur, Loki serait obligé de venir aussi.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais fichue mortelle.

_Parce que vu ton sens de l'esthétique, je suis sure que faire les boutiques t'intéresseras. Déclara Natasha.

Elle n'aimait pas le dieu des mensonges mais elle avait une soudaine envie de s'amuser. C'était tellement rare avec son boulot d'agent qu'elle ne voulait pas passer à côté. Loki grommela quelque chose avant de bouder tous le trajet.

Quand Fury vit les Avengers arriver, il n'en crus pas son œil. Malgré le texto de Coulson pour le briffer de la situation, il n'y avait pas vraiment crus. Mais maintenant qu'ils les avaient devant les yeux, c'était une autre histoire. Il venait de gagner une nouvelle équipe toute féminine. Fury se frappa mentalement en pensant brièvement qu' « elles » étaient bien foutues.

_Fury si vous voulez mater, il va falloir payer. Déclara Stark

L'ignorant, le commandant se tourna vers Loki. Il s'approcha d'un pas, menaçant.

_Croyez moi bien que quand vous aurez annulé le sort. Vous croupirez dans une cellule sur Terre pour le reste de votre vie. Parce qu'apparemment, la justice Asgardienne est bonne à rien.

_Je ne vous permet pas de nous insulter ! Répliqua Thor en rejetant une mèche de cheveux en arrière.

_Ah oui ? Pourquoi vous êtes en femmes alors ? On aurait dû juger Loki ici et c'est tout.

_Ne cherche pas à discuter avec eux Thor. Les mortels ont beau être stupides, ils sont particulièrement bornés. Fit Loki avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Il s'en suivit une prise de bec tout bonnement épique entre le commandant du SHIELD et Loki. Plus la déesse criait et plus sa voix partait dans les aiguës. Le tout était entrecoupé d'intervention de Barton et de Steve souhaitant calmer le jeu ou encore de Tony qui lui, cherchait à jeter de l'huile sur le feux. A la fin, ils en seraient presque venus aux mains, Thor ayant déjà sortit Mjolnir pour se battre. Alors que la tension était à son paroxysme, un sanglot se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers l'origine de ce son pour le moins incongrus. Assis sur une chaise, Bruce avait ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et tenté d'essuyer ses larmes.

_Arr...Arrêter de crier...Ça..Se...Sert à rien. Articula la scientifique.

_Mais...Bruce qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda Tony, exprimant assez bien l'incompréhension générale.

_Je..Je sais pas. Je crois que l'Autre influe sur mon nouveau métabolisme. Il agit un peu comme des hormones. Du coup, je crois que je vais avoir la larme facile...Enfin, c'est qu'une hypothèse. J'ai besoin de faire des examens complémentaire.

Une fois son explication terminée, il fondit à nouveau en larme. Tony et Steve s'approchèrent de lui pour le réconforter. Pendant ce temps Clint comparé sa combinaison à celle de Natasha. Loki, lui, tressait les cheveux de Thor. La brune avait beau agir assez froidement envers le dieu du tonnerre, elle n'avait pas supporté de le voir rabattre encore et encore ses cheveux trop long. Fury les regarda complétement incrédule avant de soupirer bruyamment :

_Et le Conseil qui me reprochait de ne pas engager suffisamment de femme...

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! Comme la dernière fois, une petite review fait toujours en plus. Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre, see you again !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Ça à pas changé depuis le premier chapitre.

**Note** : Encore une fois merci pour les reviews et à ceux qui me suivent. Je m'excuse pour les fautes, c'est mon point faible malgré mes efforts ( *pars se pendre*). Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jour venait à peine de se lever sur Manhattan mais Steve était déjà dans la salle d'entrainement. Ses habitudes de soldat avaient la vie dure. Il enroula des bandes de tissus autours de ses mains et se mit à frapper le sac. Heureusement, le sérum faisait toujours effet et il n'avait que peu perdus de sa force. Seulement, il prit vite conscience des désavantages d'un corps féminin. N'ayant pas de soutient-gorge adapté, sa poitrine bougeait en tout sens. C'était franchement désagréable. Pour le coup, il partit prendre sa bouche après n'avoir explosé qu'un seul sac de frappe.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Banner qui partait se faire un thé. Il avait travaillé toute la nuit avec Tony pour trouver une solution à leur problème. Peut-être que leur chère amie la science pourrait les aider.

_Vous devriez dormir un peu quand même.

_Ne m'en parlez pas. J'ai croisé Natasha et elle m'a conseillé de l'anti-cerne et du fond de teint. Soupira le docteur.

_J'ai l'impression que cette situation l'amuse beaucoup.

Steve fila ensuite sous la douche. Mais alors qu'il était couvert de mousse, il entendit un véritable hurlement de terreur et... De rage ? Se rinçant rapidement, il sortit de la douche. Il enfila un vieux pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt que lui avait donné Natasha. Suivant l'origine des cris, il arriva dans le salon. Là, il découvrit un Tony en robe de chambre, tentant de sauter sur Loki pour lui faire la peau. Mais Thor le retenait par la taille. Seulement, Tony se débattait comme une véritable furie.

_Lâche moi Thor ! Je te préviens que dès que j'aurais réglé mon armure, je vous ferez la peau à toi et à ta frangine !

_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le soldat.

_Il semblerait que Stark est découvert l'une des joies du corps féminin. Répondit Loki, planqué derrière le canapé.

_Hein ?

_J'ai mes règles bordel ! ! Hurla le milliardaire.

_Quoi ? Part ce qu'on peut avoir ça aussi ? S'écria le soldat en posant ses mains sur son bas ventre, horrifié par l'idée.

Tony s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes. Il s'assit sur le canapé avec une grimace. Il avait un mal de ventre pas possible. Le milliardaire jeta un regard noir au dieu des mensonges qui l'ignora superbement. Natasha arriva à son tour dans le salon et se planta devant Tony. Elle lui tendit un petit paquet.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_Des serviettes.

_Quoi ? Oh mon dieu...

_Vous auriez préféré des tampons ? Demanda Natasha avec un petit sourire.

Stark secoua vivement la tête et fila en direction des toilettes. Thor, intrigué lui demanda ce qu'elle avait put donner à la brune. La Veuve Noir lui expliqua que les Midgardiennes utilisaient ça pendant leurs règles pour empêcher le sang de tacher leurs vêtements.

_Mais comment vous avez su pour Tony ? Fit Roger en buvant un café.

_Ma chambre n'est pas loin de la sienne. Et je l'ai entendu hurler « Putain ! Putain ! Y a du sang partout ! Ah mais c'est... LOKI ! ! ! ». C'était pas dure à comprendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony revint avec une mine renfrognée s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il fusilla du regard Loki et marmonna :

_Je me demande comment Pepper fait pour supporter ça.

_Le doliprane Tony. Le doliprane. Répondit une voix bien connue.

Les Avengers et Loki se tournèrent vers celle qui empêchait Stark Industrie de se casser la figure. Pepper les fixa quelques secondes avant de sourire. Heureusement que Natasha l'avait prévenus de la situation. Elle n'aurait voulus manquer ça pour rien au monde. La rousse partit vers la cuisine et revint avec un verre d'eau et un cachet. Pepper tendit le tout à son patron qui avala avec empressement le médicament.

_Pepper, n'oubliez pas de vous faire un cadeau au frais de Stark Industrie.

_C'est ce que je compte faire avec ce fameux après-midi shopping. Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

_Mais j'y pense, qu'est ce que vous entendez par shopping ? Demanda Thor, encore peu familier avec certain termes midgardien.

_Un calvaire où tu te retrouves à porter les sacs de ta copine... Répondit Clint en croisant les bras.

_Tient, ça a pas l'air d'avoir changé ça... Constata Steve.

Après un regard noir de la part de Natasha, l'espionne russe s'expliqua.

_On va généralement au centre commercial où l'on trouve des boutiques où tu peux acheter des vêtements, des chaussures, du maquillage, des sacs,...

_Il est hors de question que je me maquille.

_Oui, je préférais qu'on reste juste sur les vêtements. Fit Steve.

Il avait été congelé pendant 70 ans, transformé en fille, porté une robe, il n'allait pas en plus ce maquiller. Natasha et Pepper secouèrent la tête presque en même temps.

_Pas question. C'est la total ou rien.

Les garçons firent la grimace mais abdiquèrent, ils avaient besoin de vêtements. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à quatorze heures dans le hall. Stark se replia dans son laboratoire. Il devait absolument finir la confection de cette nouvelle armure. Seulement, ses règles le mettaient de mauvaise humeur. Bruce releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

_ Ah Tony, j'ai progressé dans... Ça va ? Demanda Banner en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il trouvait le milliardaire assez pale.

_Bruce...

_Oui ?

_J'ai besoin d'un câlin.

Stark attrapa le scientifique dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire, encore surpris. Banner rendit finalement son étreinte à son ami. Mais il eut l'impression étrange d'être dans un film à réconforter sa meilleur amie.

_Au faite, quand on aura retrouvé nos corps, rappelle moi d'enfermer Loki dans un congélateur et de le balancer dans l'Hudson.

Avec un sourire, la scientifique leva les yeux au ciel.

Les premières choses que constatèrent Steve, Thor et Loki c'est que le centre commercial c'était bruyant et grouillant de monde. Le soldat ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Surtout quand un homme lui adressa un clin d'œil des plus suggestifs.

_Bon, on va faire deux groupes pour aller plus vite. Et on se rejoint vers dix-sept heures à ce Coffe-shop. Déclara Pepper.

_Toujours aussi organisé. Constat le milliardaire.

_Quand on travaille pour vous, il faut bien.

Les groupes se firent plus ou moins facilement. Il fallait voir avec les infinités de chacun. Les deux midgardiens et Stark allèrent avec Pepper. Autant dire qu'elle avait les plus dure à gérer. Mais Pepper ne semblait pas craindre la tâche. Les autres partirent avec Natasha direction une grande enseigne de vêtements de marques. Vu la tête que tirait Clint et Steve, on avait l'impression qu'on les emmener tout droit en enfer. Pepper fit de même dans une autre boutique. Elles leurs fit essayer plusieurs vêtements, monopolisant les cabines. Loki devait bien avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup cette activité typiquement Midgardienne. Du coup, lui et Pepper s'entendait à merveille. Ils achetèrent d'abords quelques jeans pour tous avant de plonger dans les rayons.

_Tony essayez cette robe.

Stark fixa le vêtement quelques instants.

_Je tiens à ma dignité.

_Je vais vous emmener acheter des soutient-gorges alors votre dignité...

La brune soupira et rentra dans la cabine. Il en ressortit quelques secondes après. La robe rouge était fendus jusqu'aux genoux et le décolleté mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Décidant de s'amuser, Tony mima la démarche des mannequins, attirant le regard des clients et de certains hommes présent.

_Alors suis-je toujours aussi magnifique ?

_Cette robe vous fait des hanches trop larges. Lui répondit Loki en sortant lui aussi d'une cabine. Il portait un bustier vert foncé avec un short noir.

_Je t'ai pas sonné la Diva.

Loki allait lui répondre quand le rideau de la cabine à côté de la sienne s'arracha et tomba. Thor était empêtré dedans, criant et se débattant dans tous les sens. On voyait ses jambes battre l'air, un collant à moitiez enfilé l'empêchant de bouger.

_Au secours ! Cet engin de torture paralyse mes mouvements !

De toute évidence, le dieu de la foudre avait perdu l'équilibre en tentant d'enfiler les collants que Pepper lui avait passé. Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire avant que la vice présidente de Stark Industrie ne viennent l'aider. Elle retira le rideaux et aida Thor à enlever les collants.

_Euh...Votre amie va bien ? Demanda une vendeuse.

_Oui et ne vous inquiétez pas, on payera pour le rideau. Lui assura Tony encore hilare.

_Merci Dame Pepper ! Mais comment faites vous pour mettre ce genre de chose ?

_On utilise de la finesse. Chose dont tu sembles totalement dénué mon frère. Lui répondit Loki qui hésitait entre plusieurs hauts. Mais après tout, c'était Iron Man qui payait. Alors il les prit tous.

Thor se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

_Tu m'as appelé mon frère.

Loki rougit légèrement et s'enferma dans sa cabine.

_ Au faite Thor, si vous pouviez aller dans une autre cabine. Je crois que certains hommes vont finir par vous sauter dessus. Fit Pepper en poussant le dieux du tonnerre.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que vous êtes en mini boxer depuis tout à l'heure.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de la séance shopping, Tony eut le plus gros fous rire de toute sa vie.

Du coté de Natasha, les choses n'étaient pas de tout repos non plus. Elle devait sans cesse veiller à ce que Banner ne soit pas stressé. Et quand on est poussé de tous les côtés par des furies voulant profiter des dernières soldes, s'étaient dures. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'était beaucoup amusé à jouer à la poupée. Steve avait essayé une quantité impressionnante de jupe. Mais le pire était qu'il commençait à apprécier. C'était pas si désagréable que ça... Ils achetèrent surtout des jeans et des shorts. Mais une robe ou une jupe s'égarait parfois dans les paquets. La Veuve Noir en profita pour s'acheter quelques vêtements aussi. Il fallait bien qu'elle en profite un peu. Elle fût agréablement surprise par la bonne volonté de Barton. Il ne protestait quasi-pas et jouait parfaitement le jeux. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que l'archer faisait ça pour que leurs relation passe enfin de « c'est compliqué » à « en couple ».

_Bien et maintenant les chaussures.

_Une paire de basket devrait suffire ? Tenta Captain America.

_Pas question. Il vous faut une paire allant avec tout, des talons et des chaussures pour...

_On va rester en femmes que vingt-huit jours. La coupa gentiment Banner.

La scientifique avait beau le cacher, il avait très envie de retourner se terrer dans son labo. Mais la Veuve Noir leurs certifia qu'ils leurs fallaient plusieurs paires et que de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et en même temps, elle pourrait peut-être récupérer une ou deux paires après... Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le magasin. Ils achetèrent des ballerines de couleurs et de styles différentes. Ça, c'était la partie facile, maintenant venaient l'heure des talons.

Une vendeuse et Natasha leurs apportèrent plusieurs boîtes. Le plus dure n'était pas de les mettre mais de marcher avec. Steve fit à peine deux pas qu'il tomba face contre terre. Autant dire qu'il était bien content que Stark ne soit pas là.

_Captain ça va ?

_J'ai connus des jours meilleurs...

La Veuve Noir aida Steve à se relever et lui tint le bras, l'aidant à marcher. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement et il se dépêcha de les enlever. Il essaya une autre paire, moins hautes. Avec l'accord de Natasha, il décida de prendre celles là. De son côté Barton se débrouillait pas trop mal avec sa paire d'escarpin noir. Cependant, il faisait des pas digne de ceux d'une tortue. Il leva la tête vers Banner qui venait juste d'enfiler une paire de talons aiguille.

_Vous vous en sortez ?

La scientifique effectua un gracieux demi-tour vers l'archer. Celui ci le regarda bouche-bée, étonné par l'aisance de Banner dans ses engins de torture. Devinant les pensées de Clint, Bruce rougit légèrement :

_J'ai eu un peu d'expérience avec les chaussures de Loki la dernière fois.

Il continua de marcher un peu dans le magasin. Perdus dans ses pensées, il percuta quelqu'un. Manquant encore de pratique, il faillit tomber en arrière. Mais un bras s'enroula autours de sa taille et le stabilisa. Banner releva la tête et bredouille des excuses. L'homme d'environ la trentaine lui sourit.

_Ce n'est rien. J'serais toujours là pour rattraper une jolie demoiselle.

Le brun eut un moment de blanc et le remercia à nouveau. Seulement, l'autre ne le lâchait pas.

_Ça vous direz de boire un café ?

_Euh...Non je suis avec des amies là.

_C'est pas grave elles comprendront.

_Non vraiment. Lâchez moi.

Mais l'homme continua son baratin, tentant d'obtenir un rencard. Banner était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et aussi un peu agacé. Il devait avant tout rester calme mais c'était dure qu'en on avait une sangsue collait à vos tallons aiguilles. Bruce voulait surtout éviter de fondre en larmes ou de laisser la place à l'Autre. Puis, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Natasha lui faire des signes depuis la caisse. Apparemment, elle venait de payer toutes les chaussures. Seulement, il mit quelques minutes à comprendre où la Veuve Noir voulait en venir. Banner releva la tête vers l'homme.

_Désolé d'avance.

_Hein ? Mais de quoi ?

Au même moment, la scientifique lui écrasa de toute ses forces le pied avec son talon.

_Pour ça !

La brune s'enfuie le plus vite possible alors que l'homme se mettait à crier de douleur. Le reste du groupe l'accueillir avec un grand sourire.

_Je vois que vous avez du succès.

_Oh la ferme...

Natasha les conduisit ensuite dans la boutique tant redouté : celles des sous-vêtements. Dès qu'il mit un pied dedans, Steve eut l'impression d'être un pervers venus mater. Une vendeuse vint aussitôt les voir et leurs demanda leurs tailles.

_Ben on a un peu rétrécit mais environ 1m70. Répondit Barton.

La Veuve Noir explosa de rire alors que la vendeuse regarda l'archer bizarrement. Professionnel, elle se reprit vite :

_Je parlais de votre taille de bonnet.

Clint se prit d'une soudaine passion pour ses pieds. Natasha réussit à embrouiller la vendeuse qui se demanda d'où pouvait bien sortir ses filles qui ne connaissaient même pas leurs tailles de soutient-gorge. Elle prit les mesures nécessaires et la Veuve Noir les nota mentalement avant de filer dans les rayons.

_Alors vous faites quel bonnet Captain ?

_Du 95 C et... Stark ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Le milliardaire avait surgis derrière Steve, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre lui. Il lui expliqua que lui et les autres étaient là depuis dix minutes et que le destin faisait bien les choses.

_Je vous ai battus. Répondit Tony en exhibant fièrement sont 85 D.

_C'est pas une compétition.

_Ben si s'en était une, j'aurais gagné.

Il repartit ensuite vers les cabines pour essayer un soutient-gorge rouge en dentelle. Tony eut un instant de surprise quand Loki sortit de la cabine avec un corset noir à ruban vert. Si ça avait été une femme dès le début, peut-être qu'il l'aurait laissé dominer le monde...

_Dame Pepper j'aime pas trop les strings. On va prendre les shorty. Fit le dieu des mensonges.

Tony eut un sourire : mine de rien, entendre la Diva mégalo parler sous-vêtements avec son amie valait de l'or. Il entendit ensuite la Veuve Noir râler après Steve. La soldate refusait catégoriquement de ressortir de la cabine. Et il avait beau se faire insulter en russe, ça ne changeait rien. Barton et Bruce avait vite compris que pour sortit de là le plus vite possible, ils devaient y mettre un minimum de volonté. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Clint de rougir comme une pivoine quand il dû se montrer aux filles dans un ensemble qui n'avait pas dû couter bien cher en tissus. Thor sortit lui aussi, calmement cette fois ci, dans une courte nuisette en soie bleu.

_C'est normal que ma poitrine soit aussi visible ? Demanda le blond légèrement gêné. Ses seins débordaient un peu, tendant le tissus.

_Désolé, il n'y avait pas ta taille. Lui répondit Pepper alors que Natasha donnait elle aussi son avis.

_En même temps avec ton 95 D... Ajouta Tony en passant.

Mine de rien, les deux vrais jeunes femmes ragèrent silencieusement. Le dieu nordique avait une poitrine plus grosse qu'elles ! Le monde était vraiment mal fait. Puis le blond se tourna vers Loki avec un grand sourire :

_T'es absolument magnifique là dedans mon frère !

_ Thor je ne...

Mais la brune n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Thor le serrait dans ses bras, lui écrasant le visage contre son poitrine. Le dieu du tonnerre soupira doucement : ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait peut tenir Loki comme ça.

_Bon les frangines je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais tout le monde vous regarde.

En effet, les rares hommes présents se rinçaient l'œil et les commérages allaient de bons train. Ils décidèrent de payer, après avoir enfin sortit Steve de la cabine. Natasha lui avait acheté plusieurs ensembles sans son avis et tant pis si ça ne lui plaisait pas ! Ils allèrent ensuite boire un café. Pepper expliqua que c'était l'étape sacré après les achats. Cela se passait relativement bien. Ils durent juste empêcher Thor de balancer sa tasse en criant « Un autre ! ».

_Vous voyez, c'était pas si terrible.

_C'est pas vous qu'avez broyer le pied d'un type avec des talons. Répliqua Banner en se planquant derrière sa tasse de thé.

_Faudra que tu m'expliques ça tout à l'heure mon cher Bruce. Fit Tony en jouant avec son tout nouveau collier. Il lui avait tapé dans l'œil et même Loki lui avait dit que ça lui allait bien.

_Oh ça va... On vous a même épargné la séquence maquillage. Répondit Pepper.

_Tant mieux... Marmonna Steve.

_Dites... Ça passerai pour une nouvelle déclaration de guerre si je transforme les deux humains là-bas en porcs ? Fit soudain Loki en pointant deux hommes assis à une table dans le coin du café.

Ravis de l'attention de cette brochette de jolies filles, ils recommencèrent à leurs envoyer des baisers, des clins d'œil et les interpeller. Non seulement ils draguaient mal mais en plus ils étaient lourds.

_Je ne suis pas sur que le SHIELD apprécie la blague. Répondit Barton même si pour une fois, il était d'accord avec Loki.

_En parlant du SHIELD, ça vous direz qu'on envoie une photo de nous en petites tenues à Fury ?

_Stark !

_Si on peut même plus plaisanter... Je suis sur que même Coulson apprécierait. C'est presque une groupie dès qu'il s'agit de Captain. Répondit le milliardaire, fière de faire rougir Steve.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel dans un mouvement presque synchronisé. Puis, certains allèrent payer et d'autres aux toilettes, ne restant que Loki. D'ailleurs, certains découvrirent pour la première fois de leurs vies les toilettes des femmes. Autant dire que le moment fut assez épique. Le dieu des mensonges terminait son cappuccino quand l'un des deux hommes de toute à l'heure, un grand châtain, vint l'aborder.

_Tes copines t'ont abandonné ?

_Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes copines. Répondit Loki, ignorant l'humain.

Légèrement surpris par la réponse, le châtain finit par rire et s'essaya devant Loki.

_T'sais que t'es vraiment mignonne ? Ça te dirait de venir en boîte avec moi ce soir ?

Loki se demanda vaguement pourquoi cet imbécile voulait l'emmener dans une boîte. Encore un concept humain étrange. Résistant à l'envie de le changer en grenouille, le brun afficha un demi-sourire.

_Désolé, je ne suis pas libre ce soir.

_Allez fait pas ta timide poupée. Répondit le châtain en posant sa main sur celle de Loki.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir mais l'autre resserra un peu sa prise, croyant juste être tombé sur une fille un peu farouche. Loki allait se débarrasser de cet humain suicidaire quand un projectile atteint le casse-pied en pleine tête.

_Ne touche pas à ma sœur espèce de Satyre !

A moitié sonné, le châtain vit une blonde tentait de lui sauter dessus, un étrange marteau en main. Steve et Tony retenaient Thor même si le milliardaire était mort de rire. Loki regarda la salière puis son frère avant de sourire. Le dieu du tonnerre avait toujours eut le sang chaud, surtout quand il s'agissait de le défendre. Il se leva et les rejoignit.

_Thor, j'aurais pus me débrouiller seul.

_Les pensées répréhensibles de cet homme était visible d'ici ! Cria Thor alors qu'ils sortaient du café.

_Je sais...Il voulait m'emmener dans une boîte.

_Une boite ? Ami Stark votre peuple à des coutumes bizarres.

Tony contrôla un nouveau fou rire et leurs expliqua à ce qu'était une boîte de nuit. Ils arrivèrent à peine au parking qu'une voiture bourré d'agents s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Phil s'approcha tout en rajustant ses lunettes. Son boulot de nounou des Avengers était vraiment éreintant.

_Bon alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi Thor a agressé quelqu'un avec une salière ?

_J'aurais préféré lancé Mjolnir mais mes amis m'en ont empêché. Répondit le blond en croisant les bras.

_On va dire un simple élan d'instinct fraternel. Fit Natasha.

_Alors lui, il a le droit d'attaquer des humains et pas moi ? C'est injuste. Lança Loki avec un petit sourire.

_Si vous posez des problèmes comment ça, le SHIELD va devoir...

_Phil, j'ai un marché à vous proposer. Le coupa Stark, très sérieux. Si vous passez l'éponge pour cette fois, je vous envoie une photo de Captain en sous-vêtements.

_Stark !

Coulson eut un long moment de silence avant de tourner les talons.

_C'est bon pour cette fois. Et Stark enlevait ce sourire stupide de votre visage, je n'ai pas accepté votre offre.

_Mais oui, mais oui. Papillonna le milliardaire. Allez tout le monde, soiré pizza !

« Ils vont me rendre fous » Pensa Coulson en remontant dans la voiture.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Pensez à la reviews surtout si vous avez des idées à me soumettre ^^. Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre. See you again !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi !

Note : Merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre que j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire à cause de manque de temps. Et surtout, j'étais pas spécialement inspiré, toutes mes idées étant dirigées pour le prochain chapitre xD J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Loki n'arrivait pas à dormir, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Agacé, il finit par se redresser et se lever. Le dieu des mensonges portait une nuisette en soie verte légère lui arrivant aux genoux. Il sortit et passa devant la chambre de Thor, s'y arrêtant quelques secondes. Depuis qu'il était là, ses sentiments envers son frère s'embrouillaient. La colère d'avoir été une ombre tout ce temps était toujours là. Mais plus la haine... Loki était même mélancolique du temps où ils agissaient comme des frères. Le brun secoua la tête, chassant ses idées. Loki continua de déambuler dans les couloirs. Arrivé dans le salon, il en profita pour se caler contre la grande baie-vitré et regarder le ciel nocturne.

_Alors la Diva, crise d'insomnie ou de somnambulisme ?

Le voix de Stark réveilla Loki de sa contemplation. Il se retourna et aperçut Tony sortir de la cuisine.

_Je peux vous retourner la question et... Mais qu'est ce que vous buvez ? Demanda Loki légèrement dégouté et intrigué.

Tony tenait une tasse avec une masse blanche flottant à la surface et à l'allure bizarre. Le milliardaire eut un petit sourire et but une nouvelle gorgée.

_Je dors rarement, sauf quand j'ai une cuite. Mais Pepper s'évertue à détruire mes réserves d'alcool... Quant à ça : c'est un chocolat chaud avec de la crème chantilly, des petits morceaux de guimauve et un peu whisky.

_ Les breuvages des humains sont vraiment étranges...

_T'en veux un ?

_Non merci, je tiens à ma santé. Répondit Loki alors que Stark s'asseyait sur le canapé et attrapait une couverture avant de s'enrouler dedans.

_Physique alors. Parce que mentalement, moi je te conseillerais plutôt un bon psy...

Le sorcier marmonna un juron et le sourire de Tony s'agrandit. Il adorait embêter Loki. Ce dernier le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Le brun termina complètement sa tasse avant de faire signe au dieu de le rejoindre.

_Ça te dirais de regarder un film ?

Loki fixa quelques secondes Tony tout en haussant un sourcil. Celui-ci avait déjà demander à JARVIS d'allumer la télé.

_Pourquoi aurais-je la moindre envie de regarder quelque chose avec toi ?

_Parce que t'es debout à trois heures du mat à errer dans les couloirs. Et je préfère te savoir ici à mater la télé qu'à te balader dans ma tour. T'as dernière visite m'a couté cher en réparation. Même si j'aurais bien aimé garder le trou qu'à fait Hulk en jouant au hochet avec toi. Termina Stark avec un petit sourire.

Loki grommela des menaces de mort à l'adresse de Tony et se jura de le transformer en poulet. Le sorcier alla s'asseoir à côté du milliardaire. A une distance raisonnable bien sur. Il fit apparaître une couverture, ne voulant pas partager celle de Tony.

_On fait couverture à part ?

_Déçu de ne pas pouvoir se rapprocher de l'ennemi ?

Le milliardaire sourit à la réplique de Loki et appela l'IA.

_JARVIS met nous un film pas trop compliquer.

_Transformers vous conviendrez ? Demanda JARVIS après une très rapide recherche dans sa banque de données.

_Parfait.

Le film débuta et Stark s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil à l'Iron Man avant de s'intéresser vaguement au film. Au moins c'était distrayant et il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Après une énième explosion, Loki finit par s'assoupir. Tony, lui, ne s'endormit qu'à la fin du film sans chercher à regagner sa chambre.

Se sont des voix qui réveillèrent Loki le lendemain matin.

_Elles sont mignonnes vous ne trouvez pas ?

_C'est...Surréaliste comme situation.

_Passez moi un appareil photo.

Le sorcier fronça légèrement les sourcils et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Barton, Natasha et Steve le fixaient avec un certain amusement. Un flash l'aveugla quelques secondes et il se redressa en grognant. Il sentit soudain un poids tomber sur ses genoux. Tony venait de glisser, son appuie ayant disparus. Clint s'approcha avec un petit sourire et montra son écran de portable à Loki.

_Y a de quoi flinguer une réputation, non ?

Le brun regarda l'écran avec méfiance. Sur la photo, l'Iron Man et lui étaient endormies l'une contre l'autre. Sa joue était contre l'épaule de Stark et la main de ce dernier était posé sur son genoux. Loki rougit légèrement. Quand avait-il finit couché contre le milliardaire ?

_Efface ça.

_Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez tous dans ma chambre ? Fit soudain Tony, mal réveillé.

_T'as dormis dans le salon Stark. Lui répondit Natasha.

_D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais laisser mes genoux tranquilles. Ajouta Loki en poussant la tête du milliardaire.

Tony se redressa en baillant, mettant quelques secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait. Barton lui montra la photo et Stark en profita pour l'envoyer sur son propre portable. Il devrait vraiment prendre des photos de groupes avant qu'ils ne redeviennent des hommes.

_Monsieur, un appel de l'agent Coulson. Il semblerait qu'un groupe de robot inconnus attaque la ville. Fit soudain JARVIS.

_Et je suppose qu'on doit y aller ? Ronchonna Tony en s'étirant. Heureusement que j'ai fini d'ajuster mon armure.

Tout le monde partit rapidement se changer. Steve afficha une moue quasiment désespéré en voyant le nouveaux costume parvenus par le SHIELD. C'était une robe ressemblant beaucoup à celle que Loki lui avait crée la dernière fois. Mais le tissus était très résistant et il portait une sorte de mini-short sous la jupe. Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre en se disant que ça ne pouvait être pire, Natasha lui tomba dessus. Brosse et barrettes en main, elle se dépêcha de coiffer la soldate. Steve retint un gémissement désespéré : Mais qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?

Dans le laboratoire, Banner enfilait les vêtements qu'il avait conçu pour résister à sa transformation : un simple jean et un tee-shirt. Il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver à nouveau nu dans les rues de la ville. De son côté, Tony fouillait dans un placard à la recherche de quelque chose. Pourquoi le milliardaire ne mettait pas son armure ?

_Banner, je suis face à une situation de crise.

Le scientifique haussa un sourcil : allons bon, c'était quoi encore cette histoire? Tony se retourna vers lui, tenant deux soutiens-gorges. L'un était un simple soutien-gorge noir de sport. L'autre était en soie et en dentelle rouge.

_Je met lequel ?

Une fois le problème existentiel de Tony résolut, ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au milliardaire pour mitrailler Steve avec son téléphone portable. Il prit également Natasha et Clint qui portaient exactement la même combinaison. Thor portait la version féminine de son costume habituel. Loki lui, portait une tunique verte aux lanières de cuirs noir. Par contre, le blond se fit passablement engueuler par Tony. Quand JARVIS avait prévenus Thor de l'attaque, celui ci avait sursauter. Depuis, il y avait un magnifique trou dans le plafond causé par le marteau de Thor. Le milliardaire soupira : qu'est ce que ces fichus dieux avaient contre sa tour ?

Une fois dans le périmètre où était retenu tant bien que mal les robots, Captain America prit les choses en main. Malgré sa voix aiguës et sa tenue des plus mignonnes, il n'eut aucun mal à se faire respecter des agents. En même temps, qui prendrait le risque de se moquer de l'idole de l'agent Coulson ? Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se faire tazer une fois au QG. Bruce se transforma, montrant pour la première fois aux autres Hulk en version féminine. Il était toujours aussi grand mais son corps était plus fin et élancé. Il avait également une poitrine, couverte par le tee-shirt un peu déchiré.

_Stark, qu'est ce que vous faite ? Demanda Natasha, abritée derrière une carcasse de voiture.

_Je prend une photo. C'est digne d'être collector comme image. Répondit Tony en prenant un cliché de Hulk.

L'espionne leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aperçut par la même occasion Clint perché en haut d'un immeuble. Barton éliminait méthodiquement les ennemis passant dans son champs de vision. Cependant, sa poitrine le géneait un peu. Ça l'obligeait à décaler sa corde, réduisant légèrement sa vitesse de tire.

_Je comprend mieux la légende des Amazones maintenant...Grommela l'archer.

Étant tous occupés avec leurs ennemis, les Avengers avaient oublié un détail : Loki. Il était venus avec eux parce que son frère l'avait trainé à sa suite, affirmant que ça allait être amusant. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Pourquoi devrait-il défendre cette stupide planète alors qu'il avait lui même cherché à la conquérir. Alors à peine quelques minutes après être arrivé sur le champs de bataille, Loki se téléporta.

_Merde ! Tête de bouc c'est sauvé ! Cria Iron man ( woman) en explosant un robot à coup de missiles.

_Quoi ? !

_Loki ! Mon frère où es-tu ? !

Mais le groupe n'eut pas le loisir de chercher plus longtemps le dieu des mensonges. Ces maudits robots étaient particulièrement coriace à vaincre. Malgré tout, Thor était un peu inquiet. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre à nouveau son frère. Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Sous sa forme féminine, beaucoup d'hommes la regardait avec des pensées répréhensibles. C'était son devoir de grande sœur de protéger la brune à coup de Mjolnir !

Le sorcier réapparu un peu plus loin sur un banc. Il pouvait toujours voir les Avengers se battre mais sans être exposé au combat. Croisant élégamment les jambes, Loki fit le tour de ses options. Soit il restait là et attendait que les autres finissent leur boulot. Soit il disparaissait à nouveaux, loin des Avengers, du SHIELD, d'Asgards et de tout le reste. Après tout, le brun pouvait très bien laisser les autres sous leurs apparences féminines. Il inverserait seulement le sort pour lui. Se serait même une très bonne revanche contre ses fichus Midgardiens...

Ça devait bien faire une heure que le combat durait. Les informations de Fury sur le nombre d'ennemis étaient complétement fausses. Les robots étaient deux fois plus nombreux ! Les Avengers n'en finissaient plus d'abattre ses machines. Seulement, Thor commit une erreur en cherchant à apercevoir de nouveau son frère. Il avait baissé sa garde à peine deux secondes. C'était indigne d'un guerrier comme lui mais il était inquiet. Un tir l'avait alors atteint en pleine épaule. Le dieu du tonnerre lâcha un cris et, déstabilisé, posa momentanément un genoux à terre. Natasha fut la première à l'entendre mais elle était bien trop loin. Steve voulut rejoindre la blonde mais un robot le prit par surprise et l'éjecta au loin, l'envoyant valser dans un café. Thor se redressait à peine que l'ennemi le visait à nouveaux. La blonde écarquilla légèrement les yeux : elle ne serait jamais assez rapide pour se défendre...

Mais le robot se désintégra avant même qu'il ne puisse titrer.

_Regardez qui est de retours. Lança Barton dans leurs oreillettes.

_La Tête de bouc est réapparus ? Demanda Tony en donnant un coup de main à Hulk.

Le sorcier s'était rematérialisé au côté de son frère. Quant il avait vu Thor en mauvaise posture, il avait agit de manière instinctif. Thor l'avait toujours protégé. Et c'était réciproque même si lui agissait plus discrètement. Et pourtant, il aurait voulu ignorer le blond. Mais ça avait juste été... Impossible.

_Loki, tu es revenus !

_Depuis quand le grand Thor se fait-il avoir comme ça ? Répondit Loki avec un brin de moquerie.

_Si tu ne t'étais pas sauvé comme ça je...

Mais le blond ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il se mit à cracher du sang. Ça blessure devait être plus profonde que prévus. Le brun se pencha au dessus de lui et passa rapidement sa main au dessus de la plaie sanglante. Thor se sentit tout de suite mieux même si la douleur était toujours présente. Un bouclier les entoura soudain, arrêtant les attaques ennemis.

_Ne te force pas imbécile.

Loki ferma ensuite les yeux. Grâce à sa magie, il cibla tous les ennemis présents même les plus éloignées. Il leva la main et les robots explosèrent sans exception. Les Avengers se retrouvèrent face à des carcasses fumantes, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui c'était passé. Peu à peu, ils revinrent vers les deux sœurs. Hulk avait repris apparence humaine. Sauf que Banner n'avait pas prévus que ses vêtements soient déchirés au point de devenir des guenilles. Certes la scientifique n'était pas nue mais elle frôlait l'indécence. Alors Bruce déroba furtivement un tee-shirt XXL avec marqué « I love N.Y » sur un stand de souvenir ambulant.

_Tes gouts vestimentaires sont des plus intéressants.

Banner leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque de Tony. Mais au moins, sa pudeur était préservé. Le reste il s'en fichait. Le dernier à arriver fut Captain America, les joues légèrement roses. La soldate semblait... Gênée. Seulement, personne ne sembla le remarquer, plus concentrés sur le dieu des mensonges.

_On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'étais barré ? Demanda Barton.

_Moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est plutôt ce qui l'a fait revenir. Ajouta Stark avec un petit sourire.

_Ça ne vous concerne en rien, mortels.

_Mouais... Dis plutôt que tu as eu un élan d'instinct fraternel.

Loki préféra les ignorer alors que la blonde se relevait en grimaçant.

_Et si on allait faire soigner Thor ? Se serait plus utile, non ?

La voix de la sagesse venait de s'incarner en Banner. Tout le monde acquiescèrent et ils rejoignirent la tour de Stark. Une fois là bas, la blonde fut conduite à l'infirmerie. Bien sur, le dieu du tonnerre certifiait que quelques bandages et beaucoup d'alcool seraient suffisent à sa guérison. Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

_La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, t'as finis une semaine alité tant la plaie c'était aggravée.

_ Tu t'inquiètes trop mon frère ! Ce n'est pas ça qui viendra à bout de moi !

_Quand tu es comme ça, il vaudrait mieux t'assommer. Fit Loki en accentuant bien le dernier mot tout en regardant les collègues de son frère.

Comprenant la demande implicite, Tony et Steve frappèrent un bon coup Thor à l'arrière de la tête. Prit par surprise et sonné, un dernier coup de la part de l'Iron Man suffit à envoyer le blond au pays des rêves. Le milliardaire grimaça en voyant les dommages qu'avait subit son armure. Il était bon pour réparer son bébé. Une fois allongé sur le lit, ils laissèrent Thor aux soins du médecin. C'était un agent du SHIELD qu'ils avaient fait venir pour l'occasion. Bizarrement, Tony préféré éviter le QG ses derniers temps. Peut-être parce que la dernière fois, il avait hacké tous les ordinateurs de la base, provoquant un bazar monstre. Mais le milliardaire ne regrettait rien. Après tout, la tête qu'avait fait Fury à ce moment là valait de l'or.

_Heureusement que dans trois jours c'est la pleine lune.

_Surtout que tu veux récupérer tous nos vêtements, n'est ce pas Tasha ? Répondit Barton avec un petit sourire.

L'espionne russe lui rendit son sourire, ne cachant absolument pas ses intentions. Loki partit se faire un café. Depuis qu'il était là, il avait vite apprit à se servir de cette fantastique machine. JARVIS l'avait un peu aidé au début. Mais maintenant, le dieu des mensonges se débrouillaient même mieux que Steve. Banner fila prendre un bain aux huiles essentiels. Depuis qu'il était une femme, il appréciait particulièrement ce genre de chose. Ça le détendait. Il continuerait surement quand il redeviendrait un homme... Après tout, c'était pas plus con que le yoga. De plus, Hulk semblait aimé mariner dans les essences de lavande, de citron...

_Captain, votre portable vous pose problème ? Demanda Tony qui avait enlevé son armure.

En effet, Rogers pianotait maladroitement sur le téléphone offert par le SHIELD. L'outil semblait lui faire de la résistance.

_Non...Non c'est bon, je vais y arriver tout seul. Répondit Steve en se tournant, fuyant clairement le regard du milliardaire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour intriguer Tony. Il s'approcha doucement et, rapide comme l'éclair, attrapa le téléphone de la soldate. Cette dernière tenta de reprendre son bien alors que Stark fouillait déjà dans les messages. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux avant d'exploser de rire.

_Allons bon, pourquoi rigolez vous ainsi ? Demanda Natasha.

_Ce mortel est dingue, vous ne l'avez toujours pas compris ?

_Stark rendait moi ça ! Cria Captain America alors que ses joues devenaient cramoisies.

_Vous allez jamais le croire ! S'exclama Tony en s'approchant des autres.

_Quoi ? Demandèrent-ils presque simultanément.

_Notre cher Captain a un rencard !

Steve devint définitivement rouge tomate alors que les autres le dévisagèrent. Sauf Loki, lui s'en moquait complétement. Puis l'importance de l'information leurs parvint au cerveau.

_De quoi ? !

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus. Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^. See you again !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Ca a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

**Note** : Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Voila un chapitre un peu plus long mais j'étais inspirée ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il est hors de question que Steve aille à ce rendez-vous !

_Oh allez, ça peut-être drôle !

_Vous n'êtes qu'un irresponsable, Stark !

_Et vous cruels ! C'est quand même son premier rencard après soixante-dix ans à jouer les esquimaux !

Tous les Avengers, sauf Thor qui était séquestré à l'infirmerie sur ordre du médecin, se disputait à cause de Captain America. Enfin, c'était plus la proposition de rendez-vous la cause du problème. Il y avait ceux qui était pour et ceux contre. Bizarrement, Bruce était pour. Après tout, lui aussi sa vie sentimental était le désert complet. Alors il n'était pas du genre à priver les autres. Bref, ça faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'ils se disputaient à ce sujet.

_Euh... Est ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ?

La petite voix de Steve fit retourner les autres filles vers lui. Assise sur le canapé, la soldate fixait son portable.

_Je sais que ce n'est pas prudent et surtout que je vais redevenir très prochainement un homme mais... Je voudrais y aller.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Alors comme ça, la soldate voulait tenter le coup ? Mais ils demandèrent d'abord où et comment Steve avait rencontré cet homme.

_C'est quand l'un des robots m'a éjecté dans le café tout à l'heure. J'ai atterris sur la table où Ethan buvait un expresso...

_Alors comme ça il s'appelle Ethan... Donne moi son nom pour que je trouve des informations sur lui. Déclara Tony en pianotant déjà sur un des ses ordinateurs.

_Mais laissez le finir ! Répliqua Natasha.

_Il m'a aidé à me relever et m'a demandé pourquoi je me battais. J'ai répondus que j'étais un Agent. Ethan m'a regardé un peu bizarrement avant de sourire. Il a du croire que j'étais une nouvelle recrue des Avengers ou quelque chose comme ça. On a un peu parlé et... Et le courant est bien passé entre nous.

Captain se laissa tomber dans le canapé en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_Je suis attiré par un mec...

Le reste de l'équipe essayèrent de dédramatiser la situation. C'était peut-être juste une impression. Et puis Steve pouvait bien s'amuser un peu au moins une fois.

_Donc tu y vas oui ou non ? Demanda Tony avec impatience, dévoré par la curiosité.

La soldate pesa encore une fois le pour et le contre. Elle hocha finalement la tête. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Steve expliqua qu'ils devaient se retrouver à dix-huit heure trente devant le cinéma qui se trouvait à deux rues de la tour Stark.

_Donc demain, nous allons devoir te préparer pour ton rendez-vous. Fit Natasha en croisant les bras.

_C'est nécessaire ?

Rogers c'était décomposé aux paroles de Natasha. Si ces préparatifs étaient du même genre que la journée shopping, il allait souffrir. Et encore, il n'avait pas idée à quel point. La russe hocha la tête et un très fin sourire orna ses lèvres.

_Une femme doit toujours se faire belle quand elle sort.

_Je suis d'accords avec l'agent Romanov. Déclara soudain Loki.

Le dieu des mensonges s'approcha du soldat et le détailla des pieds à la tête. Les autres fixèrent la brune, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête. Dire que Loki avait faillit détruire le monde et maintenant, il voulait aider Steve avec son rencard. Le dieu des mensonges fixa avec une vague moue de dégout les baskets du soldat.

_ Vous savez marcher avec des talons ?

_Pas vraiment. Répondit Steve en fixant ses pieds.

Les rares fois où il avaient essayé, il s'était ramassé pitoyablement sur le sol.

_ Alors séance obligatoire demain.

_Quoi ? S'étrangla à moitié le châtain.

Loki et Natasha acquiescèrent. Une nouvelle fois, les deux jeunes femmes allaient bien s'entendre. Il n'était pourtant pas si loin le temps où la russe aurait abattu froidement Loki pour avoir fait du mal à Clint... C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que le super soldat partit se coucher. Banner allez regagner lui aussi sa chambre quand il vit Tony faire la danse de la joie. La scientifique haussa un sourcil et le brun lança fièrement :

_J'ai plus mes règles !

Banner leva les yeux aux ciel.

_Va te coucher Tony...

Dès le lendemain matin, Steve fut obligé de marcher avec des talons. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas très hauts mais la soldate marchait beaucoup trop lentement. Trop de l'avis de Loki et Natasha. Le dieu des mensonges claqua des doigts et des serpents apurent.

_Qu'est ce que... Ah !

Steve fut poursuivis dans tout le salon par une légion de cobra. Mais au moins, le soldate était beaucoup plus rapide désormais.

_Loki arrête ça tout de suite ! Je... Je déteste les serpents !

_Non.

_Et puis ayez une démarche plus féminine. Ajouta la russe.

Quand Banner vint se chercher son thé matinal, il trouva la situation extrêmement... Étrange. On ne voyait par ça tous les jours. Mais au moins, Steve faisait des progrès significatifs. Loki finit par faire disparaître les cobras. La soldate se laissa tomber sur le canapé, essoufflée. Avait-il bien fait d'accepter ce rendez-vous finalement ? Et en plus, il avait mal aux pieds maintenant.

Après un rapide repas à midi, Steve servit littéralement de poupée. Natasha trouvait même cela dommage que Pepper soit retenue en voyage d'affaire à Tokyo. Le reste de l'équipe assistait de loin à la préparation. Ils n'avaient pas envie de subir des dommages collatéraux. On avait par contre interdit la pièce à Tony sauf si il laissait tomber son appareil photo. Le milliardaire avait préféré retourner dans son laboratoire en boudant. Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois heures que Steve sortit enfin avec sa tenue. Et une chose est sur le choix avait été dure. Oh pas pour lui, son avis n'ayant pas été prit une seule fois en compte. C'est juste que Loki et Natasha n'étaient pas d'accords sur le choix vestimentaire.

Steve portait un haut bustier bleue pâle et une jupe en jean noir lui arrivant aux genoux. Une paire de bottes, noirs également, avec des talons modestes. Steve eut enfin une pose le temps que Natasha aille chercher du maquillage et quelques bijoux. De son côté, Stark essayait de résoudre une situation pour le moins... Compliqué. Banner était en larme parce qu'elle avait prit un petit peu de poids. Il était grand temps que le scientifique redevienne un homme... Et essayez vous, de réconforter quelqu'un capable de devenir tout vert et de vous encastrer dans le sol. Autant dire que Tony n'avait pas intérêt à glisser une parole malencontreuse.

_Je te jure Bruce que ça ne se voit pas du tout !

_ Mais j'ai pris des haaanches.. Sanglota Banner en posant ses mains sur les coupables.

_Je t'assure que personne ne l'a remarqué.

_C'est pire ! Ça veut dire que personne n'en a rien à foutre de moi !

Tony se passa une main sur le visage. Oups, erreur stratégique. Il passa un bras autours des épaules de Banner

_Ne dis pas ça, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Et puis tu n'es pas grosse. Tu es même mignonne à croquer ! Quoique tu l'étais déjà en homme. Termina Tony plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

Banner voulu dire quelque chose mais ils entendirent un cris terrifié. Les deux accros aux sciences rejoignirent l'étage servant d'espace commun. Là, ils trouvèrent Steve planqué derrière son bouclier, tenant à distance Natasha. Cette dernière semblait tenir un petit instrument dans sa main droite et un autre dans la gauche.

_S'il vous plait retirer lui ses engins de torture !

_Voyons Steve ne faite pas l'enfant. Répondit tranquillement la russe.

_Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ? Demanda Banner.

Natasha haussa les épaules et, profitant d'un instant inattention de Steve, se jeta sur lui, armes en main. Il s'en suivit une bataille mémorable jusqu'à ce que Loki rentre dans la pièce. Venant en aide à la russe, il épingla la soldate au mur grâce à sa magie. Steve tenta de se libérer mais sans succès.

_Vous faites vraiment un duo infernal... Marmonna Baner avant de partir se préparer une salade, régime oblige.

Steve ne put échapper plus longtemps aux instruments de torture. La pince à épilé et celle à recourber les cils.

Une fois l'heure du rendez-vous arrivé, Steve était métamorphosé. La soldate était tout simplement superbe et désirable pour tout homme n'étant pas gay. Le maquillage, quoique léger, mettait bien en valeur les jolis yeux de Captain America. Après avoir subit un mitraillage photo dans les règles, la soldate partit pour son rendez-vous.

_Et si il s'en prend à ta vertus... Ben laisse le faire ! Lui cria Tony.

Steve s'empourpra avant de filer. Les autres membres s'entre-regardèrent avant de lancer l'opération « Stalker Captain America ». Thor et Loki furent également de la partie et ils quittèrent tous la tour. Rodgers attendait devant le cinéma, cherchant Ethan du regard.

_Stacy ! Désolé du retard. Fit soudain un bel homme brun, le sortant de ses pensées.

_Ce n'est pas grave, je viens d'arriver. Le rassura la soldate.

Il avait faillis ne pas se retourner à l'entente de son pseudo. Il ne devait absolument pas gaffer où il aurait surement des problèmes. Ils discutèrent un peu, choisissant le film.

_Tu aimes les films d'actions ?

_Oui !

_Mais non ! Cria soudain une voix dans son oreille le faisant sursauter.

_Tony ? ! Demanda Steve en reconnaissant la voix. Mais il ne vit le milliardaire nulle part.

Ethan le regarda, surpris. Il croyait que la jeune femme venait de voir une de ses connaissances. Steve s'excusa et continua de parler l'air de rien.

_Vous auriez dû faire la moue en disant « Umh, je préfère les comédies romantiques » ! Continua Stark.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Rodgers pour comprendre que la voix sortait de sa boucle d'oreille. Quand le milliardaire avait-il eut le temps de trafiquer le bijoux ? Steve profita d'un mouvement de foule pour murmurer.

_Laissez moi tranquille Stark !

Le plus discrètement possible, la soldate réussit à enlever ses boucles d'oreilles. Cependant, de l'autre côté de la rue, le reste de l'équipe observait le couple. Autant dire que leur groupe étaient loin d'être discret. Mais tant qu'ils n'étaient pas repéré par les principaux concernés, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Natasha pesta contre Stark. A cause de lui, ils ne pouraient plus entendre leurs conversation.

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Thor.

_C'est simple, toi et ton frère allait découvrir les cinémas. Répliqua Tony.

_Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait les laissez ? Fit Banner.

Un non général accueillis sa question et ils rentrèrent également dans le cinéma. Une fois sure que le couple ne les repéreraient pas, le reste de l'équipe s'installa. Ils réussirent à trouver des places à trois rangées au dessus de celle du couple. Grâce à ses yeux de faucon, Clint fut chargé de surveiller Steve.

_Et si jamais il lui fait le coup de « Hop je baille, m'étire et met mon bras autours de tes épaules », c'est que cet Ethan est un dragueur de pacotille. Affirma Tony en piochant dans le pop-corn.

_Quel technique peu subtile. Remarqua Loki.

_Mais elle est beaucoup utilisé sur terre.

Ils durent se taire quand le noir se fit dans la salle. De son côté, Steve se demandait pourquoi il avait dû mettre ces horribles lunettes. Quand il avait demandé à Ethan, celui ci l'avait regardé bizarrement.

_Tu n'as jamais été voir un film en 3D ?

_Euh... Non. Répondit après une hésitation la soldate.

Ethan lui expliqua rapidement que ça permettait au film d'avoir plus de profondeur. Mais aussi d'avoir des éléments du décors donnant l'impression de sortir de l'écran. Steve le regarda, perplexe. Et ben... Il s'en était passé des choses en soixante-dix ans. Après quelques pubs, le film commença.

_Alors ? Chuchota Natasha à Clint.

_Pour l'instant : R.A .S Répondit l'archer.

Banner sursauta quand la tête de Tony se posa sur son épaule. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et le milliardaire répondit avec un clin d'œil.

_Tony...

_AAH ! Ça nous fonce dessus ! Hurla soudain Thor en se relevant de son siège, prêt à dégainer Mjolnir et briser la voiture.

Toute la salle se retourna pour voir d'où venait se crie. Heureusement, Loki avait réagit plus vite et rendus invisible toute la petite équipe. Au moins ils éviteraient de se faire virer de la salle. Ce que son frère pouvait être idiot parfois... Enfin, plus que d'ordinaire.

Tony se dégagea en jurant de Banner avant de plaquer sa main contre la bouche du dieu de la foudre.

_La ferme Blondie ! Ce n'est pas réel !

_Mais...

_Thor soit tu restes calme, soit je te téléporte et te renferme dans la Tour de l'humain de métal. Le menaça Loki.

Il avait beau être moins fort physiquement, il n'avait aucun mal à mater son frère. Thor protesta un peu avant de se renfoncer dans son siège. Le calme revint dans la salle mais Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait bien entendus Thor. Le problème c'est que si Loki utilisait sa magie, il ne pourrait pas les repérer. Une main se posa doucement sur la sienne. Steve sursauta et croisa le regard d'Ethan. Rougissant comme une adolescente, il ne se dégagea pas pour autant.

De leurs côtés, le reste de l'équipe leva les yeux au ciel. C'était tellement clishé. Le reste du film se déroula sans problème notable. Banner fondit juste à nouveau en larme devant un passage un peu trop triste. Il s'était alors accaparé le paquet de pop-corn au grand désespoir de Thor. Mais quand il avait voulus lui reprendre, des yeux vert avaient luit dans le noir. N'étant pas complétement fou, la blonde avait docilement abandonné le paquet. Une fois sortie du cinéma, Steve frissonna. Galant, Ethan lui proposa sa veste. La soldate l'accepta avec plaisir. Cependant, il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Natasha l'avait empêché d'en emmener une. Les femmes étaient diaboliques.

Une fois assis au restant, Steve commanda un gros steak saignant avec des frites. Son rendez-vous lui lança un regard surpris et amusé. La soldate eut l'impression d'avoir gaffé.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Oh rien... C'est si rare de ne pas voir une fille commander une salade ou un truc légers.

_Je suis pas une tortue. Répondit Steve avant de rosir légèrement.

Mais Ethan ris de bon cœur, trouvant que Staçy n'était vraiment pas une fille comme les autres. C'est ce que pensait également le petit vieux assis sur un banc à côté du restaurant. Juste à sa droite, le reste de l'équipe avait pratiquement le nez collé à l'une des vitrines, observant le rendez-vous. Ils auraient pus utiliser des appareils du SHIELD conçus exprès pour l'espionnage mais Stark avait refusé. Le plus drôle dans ce genre de situation, c'était justement la filature à l'ancienne ! Sauf que six filles toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, ce n'était pas vraiment discret. Certains passants les regardaient bizarrement et si jamais une voiture de police passait dans le coin...

_Ils faut que deux d'entre nous aille dans ce restaurant.

_Ne comptez pas sur moi. Fit Banner encore peu à l'aise avec toute cette foule.

_Il faudrait un couple.

_On peut toujours faire un couple de lesbienne mais je ne crois pas que se soit discret. Objecta Tony.

_Je peux transformer l'un d'entre vous en homme pour environ trois heures.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Loki qui était assis à coté du vieux monsieur. Celui-ci préféra d'ailleurs s'éclipser, ce demandant qui était cette bande de folle.

_Pourquoi t'as pas fais ça plutôt ? Ça nous aurais épargné l'après midi shopping ! S'énerva Clint.

_Si vous croyez que j'allais gâcher de mon énergie magique, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Répondit le dieu des mensonges.

_On se calme les enfants. Fit Tony pour essayer de calmer la situation. Je propose que Clint et Natasha aille surveiller Captain.

_Pourquoi nous ? Demanda Natasha en haussant un sourcil.

_Parce que je sais que notre cher archer rêve de passer un petit tête avec vous.

Comme à son habitude, la russe cacha parfaitement ses émotions. Ce n'était pas le cas de Clint qui baissa la tête en grommelant. Mais intérieurement, il remerciait Stark. Loki claqua des doigts et Barton avait de nouveau une apparence masculine. Le couple rentra ensuite dans le restaurant et se trouva une table un peu éloigné. Mais la visibilité était bonne et Steve ne semblait pas les avoir remarqué.

_J'espère que ce Ethan n'a pas prévu de jouer au docteur ce soir... Fit Tony avec un sourire.

_De quoi ? Fit Loki qui ne connaissait pas toutes expressions terrienne.

_Je pense qu'il veut dire : combler le Capitaine de manière charnelle. Répondit Thor qui pour une fois avait compris l'allusion.

_C'est ce que je viens de dire. Rétorqua Stark.

Le dieu des mensonges hocha la tête et observa l'autre couple. Ils ne semblaient pas spécialement à fond dans leurs mission vu la bouteille de vin qu'ils venaient de commander. Loki se désintéressa de toute cette situation.

_Je vais rentrer à la tour. J'ai des préparations à faire pour rompre le sort.

_Tu as besoin de quelque chose de spécial pour ça ? Demanda Banner qui n'avait pas très envie que le brun aille fouiller dans les labos.

_Je peux me débrouiller.

_Attend mon frère ! Je rentre avec toi ! Fit la blonde en rejoignant Loki.

_Reste donc avec tes amis...

_Je préfère être avec toi. Répondit Thor avec un magnifique sourire.

Heureusement que le dieu des mensonges avaient des siècles d'entrainement derrière lui ou il aurait piqué un fard. Loki croisa les bras et préféra faire comme si la présence de Thor l'ennuyait. Après avoir promis de ne pas démolir la Tour, ils prirent le chemin du retour.

_Si eux aussi, ils pouvaient jouer au docteur, ça réglerait pas mal de truc.

_Tony ! Ils sont frère ! Rétorqua Banner.

_Comme à si bien dit Thor la dernière fois : Loki a été adopté !

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, peut-être que son ami avait raison... Il fut soudain tiré par le milliardaire. Tony lui expliqua qu'ils n'allaient pas rester à geler dehors. De toute façon, Steve était sous surveillance.

_On va où ?

_Dans mon bar préféré !

Banner soupira tout en rajustant sa veste. Il la sentait déjà mal cette histoire. De son côté, Steve en était arrivé au déssert. Le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'était qu'Ethan était un homme charmant. Si il avait été une vrai femme, il aurait surement craquer. Mais son cerveau de mâle, bien que pollué par des réactions toutes féminines, lui criait de ne pas se faire avoir.

_Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Fit Natasha en buvant une gorgée de vin.

_Pas autant que toi. Murmura Clint.

L'espionne le regarda et un fin sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle posa une main sur la sienne.

_Tu sais bien que l'amour c'est pour les enfants.

_Heureusement que l'on en est plus alors. Lui répondit l'archer avec une lueur plus qu'équivoque dans le regard.

Natasha hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce que voulez Barton. La russe savait qu'étant agent du SHIELD, une relation amoureuse était des plus difficiles. Mais, justement, il fallait bien vivre un peu. Séductrice, elle se pencha et embrassa Clint sur la joue.

_Dès que tu seras redevenus complétement un homme, que dirais-tu de rafraichir nos souvenirs de Budapest ?

Clint approuva tout en priant les Dieux que Loki ne foire pas l'inversion du sort. Quoique, non. Depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Thor et son frère, il ne faisait plus vraiment confiance aux Dieux. Cependant, ils ne remarquèrent pas que leurs cibles venaient de quitter le restaurant.

Banner, lui, aurait mille fois préféré continuait de jouer les stalkers. Même se transformer en Hulk lui aurait paru moins insupportable. D'une pique cinglante, il envoya balader le cinquième homme de la soirée qui le draguait. Non, ce n'était pas le seul et unique verre de whisky qui le mettait dans cet état. Il avait plus de self-control que ça. Ce n'était pas non plus le pseudo qu'il avait dû se trouver. Ce qui le mettait en colère c'était...

_Ah Bridgette ! Regarde ça : sept numéros ! Peut-être qu'en mettant plus en avant ma superbe poitrine...

C'était Antony Stark alias Tonya. Le milliardaire s'était assis à côté de lui. Les joues coloraient par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, Tonya semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle. Au début, il buvait juste tranquillement avec Banner. Mais un homme d'environ la vingtaine lui avait offert un verre. Flatté et amusé, Tony avait accepté. Puis, les propositions s'étaient enchainée. Les hommes présents et intéressés semblaient se livrer à une sorte de compétition. Qui repartirait avec la jolie brune aux poumons généreusement développés ? Banner ne s'était pas méfié et avait laissé faire. Mais maintenant, s'en était trop. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était jaloux. Oh pas de Tony. Non. Plutôt de tous les hommes qui attiraient l'attention du milliardaire.

_Bien. Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Je suis un peu fatigué. Tenta Bridgette.

_Oh pas déjà. Bouda légèrement Tony. En plus, je suis sur que je peux me faire payer un nouveau verre par le mec du fond.

_Je n'en doute pas Tonya mais...

_C'est de la part des deux hommes là-bas. Fit soudain le barman en posant deux cocktails devant les Avengers.

_Tu vois ? Ronronna presque Tony en faisant un clin d'œil à ceux qui leurs avaient payé un verre.

_Bon cette fois, ça suffit !

Faisant fit de toute la logique qui le caractérisait si bien, Banner embrassa le milliardaire. Un baiser langoureux et intense qui laissa Stark sur le cul. Il n'aurait jamais crus que son ami embrassait aussi bien. Banner paya les deux seuls verres qu'ils avaient commandé eux-même. Il tira ensuite Tony à sa suite et ce dernier se laissa faire. Tous les hommes ayant fleurté avec Tonya étaient dégoutées. Ils s'étaient bien fait avoir. Une fois dehors, Bruce rougit légèrement. Jamais, il n'aurait crus faire ça un jour. La main de Tony attrapa doucement la sienne pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

_Tony, je suis désolé de... Commença Banner.

_T'es mignon quand t'es jaloux. Le coupa Tony avec un sourire.

_Je ne suis pas jaloux.

Stark le tira un peu vers lui et l'embrassa. Bien sur, il aurait préféré être sous sa vrai forme. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'attendre demain. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il était attiré par le scientifique. Bruce frissonna mais répondit au baiser. Bon d'accord. Il avait été un tout petit peu jaloux. Juste un peu.

Thor était entrain de regarder Loki tracer des motifs complexes au sol. Même si il était un homme d'action, il adorait voir son frère exercer son art. Ils étaient rentrées assez vite, même si Loki avait dû empêcher Thor d'amocher un homme l'aillant appeler « poulette ». Cependant, le brun avait trouvé très drôle de transformer le dit humain en poulet pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Les blagues les plus simples sont les meilleurs. Une fois dans la tour, il avait fait apparaître de la craie et interpellé l'IA.

_JARVIS, y a-t-il une pièce presque vide et de préférence très grande ?

La voix désincarné de l'IA se fit entendre sans tarder.

_Au septième étages, il est entièrement réservé aux expérimentations de Monsieur. Ça lui permet de tester ses amures sans exploser le mobilier.

Le brun s'était alors dirigé là-bas, suivit par son frère. Mais Loki l'avait ignoré dès l'instant où il avait fait apparaître le grimoire responsable de tout. Quand il lançait un sort, le dieu des mensonges était extrêmement concentré et rien ne pouvait le perturber. Au bout de vingt minutes, une grande partie du sol était recouverte de symboles. Loki se téléporta jusqu'à Thor, ne voulant pas abimer les runes.

_Voila, il faudra que l'on soit tous là à midi précise.

_Dis moi mon frère, quand toute cette histoire sera finis, tu voudras bien rentrer avec moi sur Asgard ?

Loki se tourna vers Thor. Il s'était attendus à ce genre de tentative. Mais il ne rentrerait pas. Même si des siècles de prison ce n'était rien pour un dieu, il ne retournerait pas sur Asgard. Sa vie n'était plus là-bas maintenant. Peut-être resterait-il sur Midgard. Le brun s'y faisait à cette stupide planète.

_Tu connais déjà ma réponse.

Thor soupira et passa un bras autours de ses épaules. Loki se tendit brièvement mais ne le repoussa pas.

_Aurais-je au moins une chance de te revoir ?

Loki le regarda longuement avant de s'écarter un peu. Devant le regard incompréhensif de son frère, il lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger. D'un claquement de doigt, Thor redevint un homme. Le dieu du tonnerre sursauta avant de se regarder sous tous les angles.

_Ne t'affoles pas. Comme pour l'agent Barton ce n'est qu'une illusion temporaire.

_Pourquoi avoir fait ça mon frère ? Demanda Thor intrigué.

Loki l'obligea à se pencher avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Maudite petite taille !

_Parce que pour faire ça, je te préfère sous ta vrai forme.

Thor voulut poser une question au dieu des mensonges. Mais Loki le coupa en l'embrassant tendrement, surprenant son frère. Pas de s'être fait embrasser par un homme ou même par son frère, non. Question sexualité, ils avaient l'esprit large à Asgard. Il était juste surpris parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais au fond, pourquoi ça l'étonnait ? Leur relation, avant qu'elle ne dégénère au point de mettre une ville à feu et à sang, avait toujours était très fusionnel.

_Ça répond à ta question ? Fit Loki avec un sourire avant de disparaître.

De son côté, Steve n'en menait pas vraiment large. Après une soiré des plus agréables, Ethan avait décidé de raccompagner la soldate chez elle. A part un ou deux baiser, l'architecte était resté très correcte. Seulement, une fois sur le parking en face de la tour Stark, les baisers s'étaient fait plus brulants. Steve était persuadé d'avoir en permanence la couleur d'une pivoine. Il avait alors essayé de calmer le jeu.

_Eth...Ethan, on devrait attendre un peu.

Mais la soldate fut coupé par un baiser dans le cou, la faisant frisonner. Rodger tenta de le repousser en douceur mais la ceinture de sécurité le gênait. Et il faut dire que les mains d'Ethan sur ses hanches ne l'aidait pas. Pourtant, l'architecte n'était pas du genre à tenter le premier soir. Son ex-copine lui avait d'ailleurs reproché son côté trop sage. Mais Stacy lui plaisait beaucoup et pour une fois, il avait décidé d'écouter les conseils de ses amis. Steve paniqua quand une main se posa un peu trop haut sous sa jupe. Tant pis pour la douceur, il allait assommer Ethan !

_Stop ! Cria la soldate.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper l'architecte, ce dernier se convulsa. Visiblement inconscient, Steve le repoussa sur le côté. La porte de la jeune femme s'ouvrit, lui faisant tourner la tête

_Agent Rodger tout va bien ? Fit soudain une voix bien connue.

_Coulson ! S'écria Captain America avant de se jeter dans les bras de son sauveur.

L'agent n'eut aucune réaction à part un micro-sourire. Dès qu'il avait apprit cette histoire de rendez-vous par Natasha, il avait décidé de garder un œil sur Steve. Et il avait bien fait. D'un geste, il rengaina son fidèle tazer. On ne touchait pas à l'idole de Phil Coulson sans en payer les conséquences !

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Je force personne mais une petit review fait toujours plaisir =). See you again !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moiiiii !

**Note :** Merci encore pour vos reviews ^^. Voila l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic et je suis bien contente qu'elle vous ait plus. Et comme j'ai pas grand chose à dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Les Avengers n'en menaient pas large. La tête baissée, aucun d'eux ne bronchaient une seule seconde. Tony, en bon élément perturbateur, avait bien tenté une petite blague. Sauf que le regard noir que lui lança Coulson à ce moment le réduisit au silence. Thor avait osé protester au début, ne comprenant pas les signes. La seconde d'après, il se convulsait sur le sol. Ce n'était pas le bon jour pour prendre une enveloppe humaine. Depuis, les autres fixaient le tazer avec crainte. Nick Fury avait beau être le chef du SHIELD, Coulson avait toujours eut un impacte bien plus grand sur eux. L'agent c'était fait un devoir de réprimander les Avengers sur les événements de la soirée passée.

_C'est inadmissible ! Répéta à nouveau l'agent.

_Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi dure. Tenta Steve, la seule personne épargné par la colère de son fanboy.

_Oh que si ça l'est. Et si jamais il vous étiez arrivé quelque chose ?

Le sermon continua encore pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Il quitta le reste de l'équipe non sans un dernier regard pour Steve. Ce dernier baissa légèrement la tête en rougissant. Depuis ce fameux soir, les deux hommes s'étaient pour le moins rapproché. Dès que Coulson quitta la pièce, l'atmosphère se détendit de suite. Ils soupirèrent en choeur et Natasha tapota du bout de sa chaussure Thor pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie.

_Bordel, mais pourquoi vous ne les avaient pas surveillé ? Demanda Stark à l'espionne russe, interrompant sa passionante activitée.

Elle haussa les épaules en croisant les bras.

_On n'est pas les seuls fautifs. Vous, qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?

_Je me suis fais payer des verres dans un bar avant de terminer la soiré avec ma jolie « Bridgette ».

La scientifique rougit avant de donner un petit coup dans les côtes de Tony. Les autres les regardent un peu surpris mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas plus que ça. Soudain, Loki apparut dans le salon. Il s'immobilisa devant son frère et haussa un sourcil.

_Tazer. Expliqua Barton avec mauvaise humeur.

Il avait eut le malheur d'avoir ses règles en début de mâtiné. La seule chose qui le réconfortait était de savoir que dès midi, tout serait terminé. Loki hocha légèrement la tête et repris son chemin.

_Dite moi...C'est bien un poulet que Loki tenait dans sa main ?

Ils s'entreregardèrent avant de se lever précipitamment. Thor se redressa en grognant, se demandant où courait ses amis Midgardiens. Mais il chercha surtout Coulson du regard. Par moment, il trouvait l'humain presque plus effrayant qu'Odin. De son côté, le dieu des mensonges s'apprêtait à égorger le volatile quand les autres arrivèrent. Il leur jeta un regard ennuyé, suspendant son geste.

_Loki qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Banner.

_Je m'apprête à sacrifier cet animal pour que le sang active le sort.

_Pauvre bête... Dit Steve en regardant le poulet qui semblait complétement anesthésié entre les mains du dieu des mensonges.

_Je t'interdit de saloper mon sol. Fit Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

_Très bien. J'espère que vous êtes prêt à subir les joies de la féminité tous les mois.

Personnellement, lui il s'en moquait. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il préférait être un homme. Barton sauta presque littéralement au cou de Tony avant de le secouer comme un prunier.

_On s'en fout de votre sol ! Vous le laisser tuer ce maudit poulet et...

_Calme toi Clint. Tenta le milliardaire.

_Ta gueule !

L'archer le lâcha et Natasha l'emmena dans le salon pour qu'il se calme. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il tire une flèche dans l'œil du milliardaire. Une fois les deux autres partie, Loki trancha d'un geste la gorge du poulet. L'animal s'agita entre ses mains avant de s'immobiliser. Le brun appliqua le sang à des endroits stratégiques tout en récitant des incantations.

_JARVIS, est-ce que le sol est auto-nettoyant ?

_Je crains que non monsieur. Répondit l'IA faussement désolé.

Thor arriva dans la pièce et regarda son frère. Il n'avait pas pu parler avec Loki depuis que celui ci l'avait embrassé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le dieu des mensonges et lui se livraient à ce genre de gestes. Mais c'était toujours resté très chaste, le brun se dérobant toujours à chaque fois. Le blond secoua la tête. Sauf que cette fois ci, ce n'était pas un simple acte fait à la légère. Le dieu du tonnerre voulut parler au brun quand il remarqua le curieux manège de son ami Stark.

_Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ?

_C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à demander. Fit Banner en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

En effet, le milliardaire tripotait allégrement la poitrine du scientifique. Loki, qui avait finit son sort, les regardaient également avec amusement. Tony fit la moue et se colla au dos de Banner. Steve, les joues un peu rose, leva les yeux au ciel avant de quitter la pièce.

_J'en profite avant que ça ne disparaisse.

_Si tu ne veux pas que moi aussi je disparaisse, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter. Rétorqua Banner d'une voix froide.

Tony bouda quelques secondes avant de lâcher la scientifique. Cette dernière eut un petit sourire mentale. Peeper avait raison : pour « dompter » Tony, il fallait être ferme. Stark voulut faire une nouvelle tentative quand un cris attira son attention. Loki venait de planter profondément son poignard dans le bras gauche de Thor. Le dieu des mensonges semblait en colère. Thor se maintenait le bras en grimaçant.

_Loki !

Le brun se tourna vers le scientifique et pointa le blond du doigt.

_Cet abrutis est le summum de l'agacement !

Loki disparut sans donner plus d'autres explications. Banner s'approcha de Thor pour examiner la blessure. Mais le dieu du tonnerre semblait plus affecté par les mots de son frère que de sa blessure.

_Thor ! Viens avec moi à l'infirmerie.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal... Marmonnait le plus grand, ignorant totalement Banner.

_C'est vachement profond. Remarqua Tony après un rapide coup d'œil sur la plaie.

_Oh ça ? Ce n'est qu'un détail. Répondit enfin le blond.

Pour un dieu nordique habitué aux combats, ce n'était guère plus qu'une piqure de moustique. Bon d'accords, un gros moustique mais pas plus. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait voulus aborder le baiser d'hier avec Loki mais ça c'était mal passé. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris les réponses de Loki et du coup, celui-ci c'était un peu énervé. Étant moins doué que le dieu des mensonges pour les mots, il avait voulut agir par les gestes. Mais quand Thor c'était penché sur Loki pour l'embrasser, celui-ci s'était reculé en le traitant de lourdaud. Puis, tout c'était enchainé même si il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Loki en était venus au main. Peut-être avait-il son cycle menstruel ? Aaah... Qu'il soit son frère ou sa sœur, Loki restait toujours un grand mystère pour lui.

Barton, Natasha et Steve regardèrent Thor, intrigués par sa blessure. Tony leur expliqua que la Diva avait piqué une crise contre son frère. D'après le blond, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter de son attitude, le monde n'était pas en danger.

_Mais il est parti où ? Demanda Steve en rajustant le nœud de son corsage.

La soldate se gifla mentalement : il prenait vraiment de mauvaise habitude. Mais ce petit haut était vraiment mignon et... Stop ! Steve secoua la tête. Vivement que toute cette histoire se termine.

_Je ne sais pas, se calmer probablement.

_Il est 11h. Fit soudain Natasha après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

_Et ? Demandèrent presque simultanément les autres.

_Ce n'est pas à midi précise que Loki doit rompre le sort ?

Tous semblèrent comprendre où elle voulait en venir et blêmir. Tony appelait déjà JARVIS pour qu'il tente de localiser le dieu des mensonges.

_Je vais le tuer... Répétait en boucle l'archer en contactant le SHIELD.

Bruce, lui, s'était tassé sur un coin du canapé, tentant de ne pas fondre en larme. Maudit Hulk et maudites hormones ! Tony voulut réconforter sa petite copine...Copain... Enfin bref. Mais, Hulk semblait avoir momentanément prit le dessus. Le milliardaire faillit y perdre sa main, une paire de dents aillant frôler ses doigts de peu. Bruce lui avait répondu que ce n'était franchement pas le moment et que la situation le mettait à fleur de peau. Là, il avait juste envie de s'empiffrer de gâteaux pour se calmer.

De son côté, Loki s'était posé dans un café quelconque. Il avait commandé un thé et envoyer promener tous les hommes ayant tenté de l'aborder. Le dieu des mensonges se ronger les ongles, en pensant à son frère. Cet imbécile... Il ne lui avait pas demandé la lune non plus !

_Vous étiez donc là.

Le brun se retourna vers Coulson qui s'essaya en face de lui. Loki se retint de virer l'agent et croisa les bras. Ce dernier avait chercher le dieu des mensonges dès le sms de Barton. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour le retrouver. Mais après tout, il avait des années d'expériences derrière lui.

_Il est presque midi, retournez à la Tour.

_Non.

_J'avais déjà remarqué ça quand vous aviez attaqué la Terre mais vous agissez comme adolescent. Fit calmement Coulson.

_Pour les critères Asgardiens, je suis un adolescent. Répondit le dieu des mensonges.

L'agent hocha la tête avant de pianoter quelques secondes sur son téléphone. Il retira ensuite ses lunettes pour regarder Loki dans les yeux.

_Bien, alors je vais vous traiter comme tel. De ce que j'ai compris, vous vous êtes disputé avec Thor. Seulement, ce n'est pas en boudant et en embêtant tout le monde que vous vous sentirez mieux. Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez fait suffisamment de crise d'adolescence ?

Loki resta silencieux, tapotant du bout des doigts sur la table. Le mortel avait raison et ça l'agaçait encore plus.

_C'est juste que... Il est tellement idiot, c'est frustrant.

_Vous considérez vraiment votre frère comme un idiot ?

_Oui. Répondit le dieu des mensonges, se retenant de rectifier Coulson pour leur lien fraternel.

_Alors évitez d'être subtile et aller droit au but. Ce n'est pas en tergiversant que vous allez vous faire comprendre. Quand on parle à quelqu'un, il faut s'adapter à son niveau.

_Je... Mais c'est pas bête ce que vous dite. Termina Loki soudainement pensif.

L'agent hocha la tête avec un fin sourire. Il cligna à peine des yeux que le jotun venait de s'éclipser. Coulson soupira doucement. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il ferait psychologue pour dieu extraterrestre, il aurait peut-être réfléchis à deux fois avant de rentrer au SHIELD.

_Je ne veux pas rester une femme toute ma vie ! Gémissait Steve sur le canapé, ayant rejoins Banner qui dévorait cookie sur cookie.

_Je veux retrouver mon service trois pièce !

_Stark, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Siffla Barton très agacé.

_Mais c'est vrai !

Les Avengers étaient au bords du désespoir. Aucun d'eux n'avaient trouvé Loki et ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle du SHIELD. Thor arriva au même moment sur le toit. Il venait de sillonner la ville grâce à Mjiolnir mais aucune trace du brun. Tout était de sa faute ! Si seulement il avait comprit ce que voulez Loki...

_Je suis tellement désolé mon frère... Murmura le blond.

_Thor, tu sais que j'en ai marre de me répéter ? Fit soudain une voix derrière lui.

_Loki !

Mais le brun l'empêcha de lui sauter en coup en l'esquivant d'un pas. Il se plaça devant Thor et le fixa dans les yeux. L'agent avait raison, il devait être directe.

_Contrairement à ce matin, je vais me montrer simple.

_Sans m'attaquer cette fois ci ? Demanda le dieu du tonnerre avec un sourire.

_On verra... Thor, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Le sérieux de la question interpella le blond. Alors c'était ça que voulez savoir Loki ce matin ? Il n'avait absolument rien comprit... Thor repensa à tous ses siècles à Asgard, les moments passés avec son frère, ce baiser échangé,... Le dieu du tonnerre se pencha lentement vers le dieu des mensonges.

_Je t'aime Loki.

Malgré lui, le brun sourit. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait entendre ses mots. Oh bien sur, Thor les avaient déjà dit, mais ils restaient dans le domaine fraternel. Les deux asgardiens allaient s'embrasser à nouveau quand une flèche se ficha à deux millimètre du pied de Loki. Ils se tournèrent vers Barton qui fulminait sur place, retenu par Steve.

_ Arrêté de flirter ! Il est 11h50 !

_Ah oui le sort...

_Loki, sans vouloir te commander, bouge tes fesses et fais ton boulot. Lança Stark qui avait enfin réussis à dessouder Banner du canapé sans risquer sa vie.

Le brun haussa les épaules et regagna sa salle. Il vérifia une dernière fois que tout était bien en place avant de se positionner au centre. Loki ordonna aux Avengers de ne surtout pas poser un pieds sur les runes. Ils pourraient crées des interférences et tout faire foirer. Le dieu des mensonges se mit à incanter quand le moment exacte fut venus. La magie se propagea de son corps jusqu'aux symboles créant un flot de lumière verte. La magie toucha tous les autres sauf Natasha. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'ils redeviennent des hommes.

_Voila vous êtes satisfait ? Demanda Loki ayant repris son apparence normal.

_Oui et non...Grommela Steve.

Certes, ils avaient retrouvés leurs vrais corps. Mais leurs anciens vêtements n'avaient pas tenus le coup. Son haut et sa jupe avaient complétement craqué. Les autres aussi ne portait plus que restes de vêtements. Ils ressemblaient à une bande de travestie sortant d'une bagarre. Seul le dieu des mensonges n'avait eut aucun problème vestimentaire, sa magie l'ayant changé automatiquement. Tony en profita pour retirer son ancien soutient-gorge et le lancer très loin.

_Adieu petite chose ! JARVIS, allume la cheminé !

_Nous n'avons pas de cheminé monsieur. Répondit l'IA de sa voix désincarné.

Tony hocha vaguement la tête. Il allait devoir en faire installer une dans les prochains jours pour faire bruler tout ça. Quoiqu'un briquet et un bidon d'essence devraient suffire...

_Où vous allez ? Fit Banner en voyant l'archer et la russe quitter la salle d'un pas pressé.

_Je vais... Me changer. Répondit évasivement Barton.

Bien sur, leur attitude ne trompa personne. De son côté, Loki venait également de changer les vêtements de Thor. Le blond retrouva avec joie ses vêtements masculins. Il allait pouvoir retourner chez lui sans risquer un savon de la part d'Odin. Le brun lui sourit et lui demanda de se pencher. Thor s'exécuta, intrigué. Il se redressa ensuite avec un grand sourire et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

_Thor ?

_Désolé ami Stark mais moi et mon frère devons... Approfondir la discussion de toute à l'heure.

Le milliardaire ris sous cape en voyant les deux Asgardiens. Il avaient fallut qu'ils soient changés en femmes pour que la situation de ces deux là se débloque. Peut-être aurait-ils évité l'invasion de la Terre s'ils avaient fait ça plus tô passa un bras autours de la taille de Loki et dégaina Mjolnir. Mais le dieu des mensonges interpella Tony.

_Vous pourrez remercier l'humain au tazer.

_Phil ?

_Oui. Finalement, je suis content de ne pas l'avoir tué.

Ils disparurent ensuite dans un éclair. Le milliardaire se retourna vers Banner. Il s'approcha de lui avec un petit sourire.

_Je peux te prendre dans mes bras sans risquer une crise ?

Banner ris doucement et enlaça de lui même Tony. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été si facile à gérer ces derniers temps.

_Donc on passe de couple lesbien à couple gay ?

_J'aime ta manière de présenter les choses.

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur avant de se séparer. Eux aussi avait besoin de mettre des nouveaux vêtements. Seulement, un détail fit tiquer Tony.

_C'est moi ou tu es plus grand qu'avant ?

Banner se stoppa avant de rougir. Il avait garder ses talons aiguilles...

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ^^ Comme d'habitude, une petite review fait toujours plaisir. Au prochain et dernier chapitre ! See you again !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi !

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews et pour avoir suivis ma fiction ^^. Voici donc le nouveau et dernier chapitre qui tient plus du bonus qu'autre chose vu qu'il est court. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Pour la énième fois, qu'est ce que vous foutez à nouveau dans ma tour tous les deux ? Demanda Tony en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Le milliardaire rajusta sa robe de chambre et se cala dans son canapé. Il était trois heures du matin et ce n'était plus l'heure des visites amicales. Oui, avoir acheté de la lingerie fine avec Loki l'avait catalogué dans la case amis et non plus dans celle de diva mégalo ayant tenté de dominer le monde. Banner le rejoignit avec une tasse de thé entre la main. Le scientifique tentait de garder son calme même si l'arrivé fracassante des deux Asgardiens lui avait fait une peur bleue. Couleur qui avait d'ailleurs plus tiré sur le vert…

_Vois-tu Ami Stark, nous sommes retournée sur Midgard deux jours après avoir retrouvé notre votre apparence.

_Continus.

_Nous n'avons pas expliqué la raison de notre départ à notre Père…

_Ton père. Le coupa Loki en s'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil. Il n'y a que Frigga que je veux bien encore considérer comme ma mère.

_Loki, tu nous blablateras tes problèmes œdipien plus tard. Moi je veux savoir comment vous avez fait pour traverser ma baie vitré !

Banner jeta un coup d'œil sur les débris de verre qui jonchait la salle. Quand le bruit avait retentis, lui et Tony dormaient dans la chambre du milliardaire. Ils avaient tout de suite crus à l'attaque d'un nouvel ennemi. Bruce avait dû faire appel à toute sa maitrise pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Une fois dans le salon, ils avaient entendus Loki pester après son imbécile de frère. Ils leurs avaient fallu longtemps avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas une nouvelle attaque. Tony pouvait donc ranger la batte de baseball qu'il tenait dans sa main. Que voulez-vous, son armure n'était pas dans sa chambre.

_J'y arrive Ami Stark. Quand nous étions sur Midgard, Père à essayé d'emprisonner Loki. Mais notre Mère est intervenus en arguant que tout le temps où Loki était sur Midgard, il n'avait fait de mal à personne. Père à tenter de protester mais il a vite jeter l'éponge. La colère d'Odin est légendaire mais celle de Frigga n'a rien à lui envier. Seulement, mon frère n'a pas pu résister à la tentation…

_Quoi ? Il t'a embrassé devant tout le monde ? Demanda Stark toujours intéressé par les petits détailles salaces.

_Tony, tout le monde n'a pas ta retenus. Soupira Banner en buvant une gorgé.

_Dit celui qui m'a roulé un patin devant tout un bar.

Le scientifique manqua de s'étouffer et jeta un regard noir à Tony, le rouge aux joues. Loki leva les yeux au ciel et s'expliqua :

_J'ai retransformé Thor en fille grâce à une illusion.

Flash Back.

Heureusement que seul le couple royal était présent ce jour-là. Odin était resté incrédule alors que Frigga souriait.

_Tu es adorable comme ça mon chéri.

_Loki ! S'égosilla Odin.

Le brun l'ignora totalement alors que Thor tournait sur lui-même. Il se fixa sous toutes les coutures avant de faire la moue.

_Ah non ce n'est pas juste mon frère. Fit la blonde. Pourquoi tu m'as mis cet ensemble ? Dame Pepper a dit que les couleurs ne m'allaient pas.

Il s'en suivit ensuite un débat loin d'être guerrier, Frigga s'étant rajoutée à la conversation. Loki s'amusait à changer la couleur des vêtements de Thor sous les conseilles de sa mère. Odin, de plus en plus abasourdis, finit par craquer. Il ordonna au brun de rendre son apparence à son frère.

_Oh vous savez Père, ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis bien resté une semaine comme ça.

_De quoi ? Siffla Odin en haussant un sourcil.

Le dieu des mensonges se frappa le front alors que Thor se mordait les lèvres. Il venait de gaffer là… Les deux frères s'entre-regardèrent avant d'opter pour un replis stratégique.

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pendant la semaine où vous aviez disparus ? Je veux une réponse ! Cria Odin en se levant alors que Frigga tentait de le calmer.

_Et si nous retournions sur Midgard ? Fit l'air de rien Loki en attrapant la main de Thor.

_Bonne idée ! Et si on allait faire du… Comment ils appellent ça déjà …? Du tourisme ! Ajouta la blonde en posant par réflexe sa main sur le manche de son marteau.

_Vous n'irez nulle part !

Le brun en profita pour disparaitre et se téléporter dans la salle du gardien. Heimdall haussa à peine un sourcil en voyant le frère et la sœur. De son côté, Odin fulminait et se rendait déjà au portail.

_Heimdall envois nous sur Midgard !

_Je ne crois pas…Commença le Gardien mais Loki le devança.

_Je sais que tu vois absolument tout Gardien. Donc si tu ne veux pas que les Neuf Royaumes apprennent que tu te rinçais l'œil pendant qu'on était en lingerie féminine, tu…

_Très bien je vous ouvre le passage. Termina Heimdall en faisant la moue. Mais fallait le comprendre aussi ! Il s'ennuyait ferme à attendre comme ça. Et puis, il n'avait pas tant maté que ça. Juste un peu regardé au début...

Fin du flash back

_Cependant, le portail à dû subir une perturbation. Thor a utilisé Mjiolnir pour nous empêcher de tomber. Seulement, cet imbécile n'a pas vu la vitre !

_Mais il faisait noir !

Tony soupira longuement. Il aurait peut-être dû garder sa batte de base-ball pour tenter de les assommer. N'écoutant pas les chamailleries des deux hommes, Banner se leva et quitta la pièce. Le milliardaire le laissa partir, croyant qu'il retourner se coucher.

_Pourquoi venir ici en particulier ?

_Parce que tu as des chambres de libres, plein d'argent et que c'est l'endroit idéal pour des réfugiés politiques tels que nous. Exposa calmement Loki.

_Quoi ?!

C'est sur ce cris que Banner revint. Il colla dans les mains du blond un balais et une pelle dans celles du brun.

_En attendant les réfugiées politiques vont nettoyer leurs bêtises pendant que les Midgardiens vont se coucher.

C'est sous les regards surpris et outrés des deux frères que Bruce embarqua Stark. Le lendemain, Clint faillit sauter au plafond en trouvant Loki affalé sur le canapé. Ce dernier lui expliqua rapidement sa situation avec un ennuie évident. Son documentaire sur les bébés loutres étaient milles fois plus intéressent ! L'archer migra dans la cuisine, tentant de ne pas décocher une flèche au dieu des mensonges.

_Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Fit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Clint se retourna. Natasha se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle portait une robe aux tons violines où quelques petites perles formaient des motifs compliqués mais ravissant. Une chose était sure, le vêtement mettait sa silhouette en valeur. La russe était superbe mais la tête de l'archer faisait penser le contraire.

_Quoi ? Demanda Natasha qui commençait à être vexé.

_Mais c'est ma robe !

_Pourquoi, tu comptais la remettre ?

Clint se tue, se rendant compte que son comportement était ridicule. Il complimenta la russe qui lui indiqua qu'elle avait récupéré d'autres de ses anciennes tenues. Clint hocha la tête alors qu'une part stupide de lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que la robe lui allait quand même bien mieux au teint.

C'est la vision d'un Tony complétement surexcité qui le coupa dans ses réflexions. Les deux amants s'entre-regardèrent avant de sortir de la cuisine. Ils trouvèrent Tony appuyé contre le mur, ce comportement comme un parent attendant son enfant. La porte s'ouvrit sur Steve qui rougit immédiatement en voyant les autres.

_Alors, comme ça on découche jeune fille ? Pour la peine tu seras privé de sortie ! Fit le milliardaire en croisant les bras.

_Vous jouer les pères de familles alors que vous avez encore besoin d'une nounou ? Lança Coulson qui était juste derrière le soldat.

Ce dernier enleva sa veste, évitant soigneusement le regards des autres. Il était assez mal à l'aise comme ça. Déjà qu'ils l'avaient tous plus au moins charrié( surtout Tony) sur son rendez-vous avec l'agent. Recevoir une invitation de ce dernier avait beaucoup surpris Steve. Il avait un peu hésité, seulement il appréciait beaucoup Phil. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait passé une soirée très agréable. Il faut dire que l'agent avait été trés correcte avec lui. Mais il ne s'était rien passé. Du moins pas encore... Le milliardaire s'écarta pour les laisser rentrer avant d'interpeller l'IA.

_JARVIS, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que l'Agent Coulson était là ?

_Je trouvais ça drôle. Répondit la voix désincarnée.

_Drôle ? Mon dieu, Bruce t'as ajouté le sens de l'humour dans tes programmes. La fin est proche… Se lamenta Stark.

_Tony, je peux savoir ce que fait Loki ici ? Fit soudain Steve en apercevant un bol de pop-corn léviter jusqu'au canapé.

_Réfugié politique. Répondit évasivement Tony.

Thor fit irruption dans la pièce, un chignon lâche relevant ses cheveux. Mais le plus choquant est qu'il portait un kilt. Le blond aimait bien cet habit traditionnel qui ressemblait à une jupe. Cependant, personne ne se permettait de mauvaises blagues. On ne se moquait pas d'un homme capable de vous enfoncer dans le sol d'un coup de marteau. Natasha et Clint partirent s'entrainer. Non sans que ce dernier ne fixe SA robe. Il irait la récupérer discrètement en signe de... Souvenir. Le soldat, lui, ne chercha même pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il fit un dernier sourire à Coulson avant de filer dans sa chambre. L'agent lui rendit son sourire avant de réprimer un frisson. Il se sentait observé et même un peu trop à son goût. Il se retourna et vit Stark le fixait d'un regard entendus.

_Alors ? Claironna Stark.

_Ça ne vous regarde pas.

_Umh... Je n'aurais pas pensé que le Captain soit de ce bords. Fit soudain Loki.

Son reportage était terminé et Thor s'était accaparé la télécommande. Il était tombé en extase devant ses curieuses bêtes Midgardienne qu'étaient les écureuils. Coulson était bien décidé à ignorer les deux hommes quand un écran de téléphone fut brandis sous son nez. Stark lui cria que si il voulait la photo, il devait lui raconter la soirée. Phil écarquilla les yeux derrières ses verres. C'était une photo de Steve version féminine. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Elle avait surement était prise en cachette par le milliardaire. La soldate portait uniquement des dessous en dentelle avec des portes jarretelles et de longue chaussettes. Steve était... A tombé. Le sourire de Cheshire de Tony disparus pourtant à la vitesse grand V. Il se tortillait désormais sur le sol, secoué par des convulsions.

_Je vais me faire procurer une de ses cargaisons d'armes. Dit Loki en fixant le tazer encore grésillant avec une pointe d'envie.

_Je retourne au SHIELD. Répondit Coulson en quittant la pièce non sans en aillant embarqué le téléphone de Tony.

_Je vois que le fils de Coul a encore frappé. Constata Thor en émergeant de son documentaire.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Fit soudain Bruce en revenant du laboratoire.

_Aaah... concevoir un gilet anti-tazer... Marmonna Stark à l'adresse de Banner.

Le scientifique soupira et traina Tony jusqu'au fauteuil. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de le quitter, laissant son amant se remettre.

_Mais au faite, vous allez resté combien de temps ici ?

_Jusqu'à ce qu'Odin se remette de l'idée qu'on a passé une semaine sans rien entre les jambes. Répondit le dieu des mensonges en regardant le blond.

Thor haussa les épaules. Il aimait bien vivre sur Midgard alors ça ne le dérangeait pas de rester ici. En plus, il pouvait rester avec son frère autant qu'il le voulait. Enfin... Tant que Loki ne décidait pas de disparaître à nouveau.

_Mais j'ai pas envie que vous restiez !

_Allez Tony. Commença Bruce. Je vis ici, Steve aussi, Natasha et Clint aussi quant ils ne sont pas en mission. Et puis, se serait mieux qu'on ne les lâchent pas en pleine nature.

_Il est loin le temps où je vivais seul dans ma chère Tour. Pleurnicha le milliardaire.

_Comment ça seul ? Fit soudain la voix de JARVIS qui semblait un peu vexé.

_Pourquoi tu as jouer avec ses programmes ? Demanda Tony en se tournant vers le scientifique.

Celui ci répondit qu'il trouvait ça drôle. Stark soupira avant de regarder les vas et vient des Avengers et de Loki.

_Bon ok, j'abandonne. Vous pouvez rester là mais pas de...

_Loki ! Enlève moi ça tout de suite. Cria Clint, arc en main.

Il était à peine arrivé dans le salon qu'il s'était retrouvé avec des couettes et une mini-jupe. Le dieu des mensonges s'était relevé et s'amusait à esquiver les attaques de Clint. Thor lui criait de laisser son frère tranquille. Seulement une flèche perdus se dirigea vers Steve. Ce dernier se protégea avec son bouclier. Mais il recula un peu brusquement, tombant par dessus le canapé. Son bouclier lui échappa et percuta Banner à la tête. Sous le coup de la douleur, les yeux du scientifique tournèrent au vert. Natasha fit tomber la table basse, s'abritant derrière, armes en main. La menace d'Hulk était proche.

_Mais pas de bêtise. Termina Tony en soupirant.

Une chose était sure, sa pauvre Tour aller en voir des vertes et des pas murs pendant un bon bout de temps.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez une dernière petites review pour la route ! Sinon, au plaisir de vous revoir pour mes prochaines fics =)


End file.
